Son of a Smith
by DemonKnight312
Summary: After I died I didn't expect to see well anything. Now I'm reborn as the son of an Olympian God and an Amazon Warrior, while also having the stupidest name ever, in the freakin DC universe... Shit. M for Dark Themes and Language.
1. Screw my life

**Unknow POV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck.

The cause of my current situation is my stupid god damn impatience, I just had to pull my tiny arse car out on the main road despite me spotting a van approaching, and that was that, no fanfare, no lingering in pain, no unrealistic explosion, a quick straight to black before I was now a baby being handled by a large and by large I mean freakin huge 'unique' looking man.

"Thank the Fates he takes after you." The man turns his glowing smile away from me to a beautiful woman with inky black hair and bronzed skin.

"Well, he does have you amber eyes." The woman nods while having a small smile on her face.

I guess my 'dad' sent a worried look towards my 'mum' as he tentatively passed me towards her, "Ambrosia are you sure… are you sure you want him?"

Wait, what?

She was quick to glare at my dad, "I'm may have just given birth just now Hephaestus, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your arse." I look at her in confusion, she looks as if she had just awoken from a lousy nap rather than birthing a child.

He reacted to her weak threat with a genuine laugh, "You been amongst humans for a good time."

"What do you mean?" She arches a perfect eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"An Amazon Warrior willing to raise her son."

"Hush now." She playfully swats him before her face quickly became sombre, "I wasn't willing to forsake my identity as an Amazonian even when I left willing with Princess Diana, but now…" She sighs while staring down at me with a loving smile replacing her drab mood, "I would forsake it all for him."

She gently caresses my face while facing him, but I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to focus on their conversation.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck.

I'm the son of Hephaestus the Olympian God of Smithing, and an Amazon. Whelp but on the plus side, I won't be weak because being weak and powerless in the fucking DC universe will ultimately end in my death… well second death, and to be perfectly honest, being strong will also make me a target which will end also end in my grave. Fuck my new existence.

"So what's his name?"

My mum… I guess, looked genuinely looked stumped before she quickly glared at my old man, "Wipe that smile from your face."

"I'm sorry." He guffawed while he gently sat beside her on her bed which creaked under his sheer size, "Just Amazon coming up with a male name is quite the entertaining sight." She passes me back to him before swatting him on top of his head.

"I'll show you." She literally huffs before pausing, "Alcibiades."

That is the worst god-damn name I've ever heard, thankfully dad agreed, "The name of a traitor of Athens."

She looks sheepish, "I was more focused on the strength aspect of the name."

Dad grunts in amusement, "How about Pyrrhos?"

"Flame like. I suppose that fits giving he's your son." Was she pouting, I couldn't help but laugh despite the situation.

"It seems he likes it."

Mum just looks at me with such love it's kind of overwhelming, in my old life… damn, I'm already accepting the reality of my situation… anyway, my old parents were kind of distant, they weren't abusive or anything but it's more like they were both career-driven people who had one child to fit in with social norms of young couples.

Mum and dad just sat there with me in their arms with content smiles on their faces, but all good things come to an end, "Why did you rush our marriage? How are we married? I mean you are married to the Love Goddess."

Dad chuckles a hollow laugh, "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask me of this."

She simply shrugs her shoulder, "More things were urgent." What? Did they get married recently? Did he find out she was pregnant recently?

He sighs heavily, "All of my demi-god children have been hunted down and killed by three gods."

My first two guesses go Arse and Aphrodite, the former being a gigantic piece shit, and the latter being married to my dad which I'm guessing she doesn't like the tables being turned on her, not that I condone cheating for whatever reason, but instead of getting even with the cheater any Olympians Gods in any and every myth they appear in are merciless anger a-holes who target the weaker and most of the time innocent party.

Getting back on track I'm still trying to figure out who the third one dad's talking about.

"I figured if I married you in my mortal form, which by the way was single that's how we got married." He quickly let out in a short breath, "I figured if his identity is revealed, The Goddess of Marriage won't attack him as he's not a bastard but a legitimate son of mine… maybe we don't fully love each other." Well, that's great to hear.

"Aye." Mum nods in agreement, fucking fantastic.

"But I'll do anything to protect him…"

"Plus it helps at least we care about each other."

This time he nods in agreement, "Who knows what the future holds?" He asks rhetorically.

I see them joining hands one last time before he gets up, "I must leave, I am repairing the Idiot Twins bows, and they'll be bound to return to my forge anytime now."

She rolls her eyes, "Must you call Lady Hunt that."

"What about Sunshine?" Dad spoke in a mocking tone, I'm guessing their names have power here with the odd nicknames.

She nods and shrugs her shoulders, "Accurate."

Dad kneels down to kiss me on my forehead, great, I'm going to have to deal with them being affectionate, nothing wrong with parents hugging and kissing their kids on the forehead or cheek, it just I'm not one for unnecessary touching evening with family, hell I was like that with a lot of my girlfriends, all two of them, unless it was foreplay or sex, I really didn't care for touching.

As he makes a move towards the door, he suddenly stops, "Ambrosia, why did you pick a city like this."

"A Demi-god can hide in a city like this."

Dad looks at her in worry, "A Demi-god can die in a city like Gotham."

Did he just say, Gotham… Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck.

"Hephaestus we will be fine."

No, we won't it's Gotham City, do I even need to say more?

Dad just sighs heavily as he leaves the room, oh you arsehole get back here and take us away from this hell hole.

I suddenly felt my new mum gently rock me, "Do not worry my Love, your father will be back."

 **NewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirth**

 **Eight Years Later**

"Pyrrhos stop thinking so hard, and allow your body to react on its own."

I send a glare at the slave driver known as my mum, "Last time I did that…"

I was interrupted with a tap on my forehead, "You didn't do 'that' last time, in fact, you failed spectacularly." She grinned down at me as she reached for the training blade in my hands.

I reluctantly let out a smile, despite the utterly batshit craziness of my new life I enjoy most of it, having a loving Amazon warrior as a mother was something else but not unwanted. She had insisted on training me in her ways of warfare, be it with a blade of fist she committed me to a strict training program the moment I could voice my opinion of living in Gotham City, instead of listening to my concerns she just laughed on patted my head in a patronising way stating that an Amazon warrior should have no fear of humans, thus began the torture I mean training.

My relationship with my dad was good, not great as my relationship with mum but it was mostly due to the fact me and my mum were his secret family, so he would have to months in his palace on Mount Olympus, though that did have it benefits as when could manage time away from his forge he would overcompensate and try to spend all of his time with me.

The time we spent together was him teaching me everything he knew about smithing, forging, a bit magic as apparently every Olympian God knew some form of magic, and surprisingly enough engineering, didn't see that coming, but when I questioned it he looked to me as if I grew a second head and expressed his confusion of why would I think he an immortal god wouldn't move with the times, shrugging my shoulders I just accepted it and his bonding attempts.

"Alright, my Love shower up, and change into your new uniform. It's your first day at your new school."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as mum transferred me to a Gotham Privet School after she got wind of some kids going out of their to bullying me as I was a bit loner never interacting with anyone.

She kind of flip her lid… at me, she furious that I would allow anyone to push me around and practically demanded that I got even, but I flat refused as they were just stupid children, don't get me wrong in old life I never walked away from a bully as that would only show them that they could just walk all over me, not that I won any fights, but they at least knew I was willing to scrap with the best of them.

This time though I'm mentally older with a powerful body that could kill if I didn't hold myself back, while also knowing they're just troubled kids, I mean come on this is Gotham, of course they have troubled homes lives, so I decide to do the simple thing and ignore them a sentiment my mum hated, she didn't want me to kill anyone but she defiantly wanted to stand up for myself, so when I refused to do so she decided to punish me by forcing me to change school for my 'safety', ordinarily I wouldn't have cared but that was before I made a friend in the form of a young Pamela Isley.

With my self proclaimed loner streak, and Pamela medical aversion to the sun were both outcasts to most of the school, while I preferred it Pamela was still just a lonely child vying for any sort of attention, I don't know if I felt some pity for her or I had some delusional thoughts that I could possibly stop her from going down her dark path, but I strike a conversation monetarily distracting her from her botany book and before I knew we became the best of friends.

To say she was upset that I was being forced to go another school was an underestimate, it took a lot of hugging mostly on her part and the promise of cake on mine that I got her to accept we won't be going to school together any more, well more like acknowledge than accept.

"Well, don't you look handsome in your uniform." Mum snapped a picture of me as I strode out of my room with a blank look on my face.

"Let's get this over with," I spoke with an utterly bland voice.

"You know if you just dealt with those little thugs, I wouldn't have to punish you."

I sigh, "Mum, they're just dumbass kids." I try my hardest to keep a smile off my face, "A warrior should never look for a fight."

"And a warrior who should never back down from any conflict that finds them." She suddenly claps a hand on my shoulder, "We can probably fight about this all day."

Mostly true as dad loves to point out I got my stubborn nature from her, "Yeah, you're right." I let out a smile which she matches due to our unspoken thoughts.

"Come on, you're running late as it is."

"I just hope Pam is okay."

"Already my boy is running after girls."

I choose to roll my eyes this time, "Push off, mum." I receive a small tap on the back of my head.

 **NewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirth**

 **A Couple Of Hours Later**

I'm so bored, in my old life I study mechanical engineering and got to the top of class not because I wasn't some sort of genius or anything, but I did work my arse off, it involved a lot of maths, and I now here I am sitting at this desk doing maths for an eight-year-old.

I let out a relieved a sigh when I heard the teacher dismiss us not wanting to be caught up in the same new kid crap I grabbed my bag headed straight for an isolated area, though luck didn't seem to be on my side as the area was anything but isolated.

There stood a group of boys, some older, some my age, they all seemed to be cheering at something, something that I knew I was going to regret if I got involved, and yet like a dumbass I did just that.

As I got shoved my way through the group I bit my tongue to stop myself from swearing out loud, cliché as they come, a larger beefier boy was swinging for a much smaller and boy, when the larger boy's fist smack, the younger, he sneered, "What's wrong? Going to go cry home your mummy?"

The smaller one looks enraged and rushes forward with a sloppy right hook but more significant one side steps and knees him in the stomach he looks towards the group, "Can you believe we used to be best friends?"

The group started to cheer him on, "Yeah right, Elliot."

"Don't admit to that Thomas."

Thomas Elliot… best friend… FUCK!

I should just walk away. I do not want to get involved with any of this shit. I got involved with Pamela because I felt bad for her I wanted to see if a small influence could help her, but if that smaller kid is actually who I think he is… like I said I should just walk away, become a small little cliff note in his life, a classmate who never spoke to him… and yet I stepped forward.

I grabbed the smaller kid and moved to walk away with him in tow, "Hey, I'm not done with him."

I don't bother to stop or even face him, "Yes, you are."

I could hear loud footsteps rush towards my back acting out of instincts I pushed the smaller kid out of the way and reached for the arm that was about to grab my shoulder and gave it a forceful push.

"Ommphh." Once again, I roll my eyes, I didn't even push him that hard, "Look New Kid. That's Bruce Wayne you're protecting the kid who has everything, and yet that punk thinks he has the right to feel all sorry for himself."

Wait what is he talking… is he, "Are you talking about the Wayne being murderers?" I was genuinely asking, I didn't even realise the Wayne's were murdered recently, I would've glanced back at the now confirmed Bruce to give a sympathetic look only if I didn't hear the voice of my mum scolding to keep an eye on my opponent.

"Of course, I am. That brat who has everything, and now…"

"Expect for his parents. Money can buy a lot of things, but not parents, not the love they feel for you."

"Boo-hoo. You sound like such a wimp, just like him." Elliot throws a finger towards Bruce.

"Look I get it you were dropped on your face when you were a baby, and now no one will love that train wreck." I heard laughter suddenly overcome the group as Elliot suddenly became red-faced, "But you don't need to such a giant dick…"

Elliot rushes forward with a right hook followed by a jab, but unless he had years of martial arts experience he had no chance of landing a hit, I dodged to the left and then to the right with a bored expression of my face, "Just stop."

"RWURG. Stay still." In the corner of my eye, I spot something and with great reluctance, I move towards, once I get into the position I once again dodge and wince as I hear Elliot curse in pain, as his meaty fist came into contact with a pole.

Wince turns into conflict despite him being a jaded arse who'll become Hush, right now he's just a stupid kid who I caused pain.

Before I could do anything, I felt someone grab me and dragged me away.

Bruce dragged me towards an empty classroom, in the quiet moment of it all I finally got a proper look at one of the biggest badasses in comic book history, and it's kind of odd seeing him smaller than me, but that might have something to do with my dad influence, but jeez this is or will the freaking Batman, the guy who makes the scum and villains of Gotham quake in their boots and right now he's just a pissed off kid who just lost his parents.

I suddenly blink as I realised he was speaking to me, "Umm, sorry, what was that?"

"I said thanks." He spoke in a hollow tone.

"Umm don't sweat it." I rubbed the back of my neck.

There's an awkward tension in the air which even he notices, "I'm Bruce Wayne."

He sticks out his hand, "Pyrrhos Herod." He arches an eyebrow, I really hate my dumbass name, Flame Like Hero.

"My parents are really into Ancient Greek, enough that they want me to be bullied for the rest of my life." I let out a weak chuckle, which he matches.

I know I really going to regret this, "Hey, listen as you know I'm new to this school, you mind if I hang out with you?"

"Sure I'd be happy to Pry." He seemed to be happy with the distraction.

My turn to arch an eyebrow, "Pry?"

"Oh sorry…"

"Nah it's cool, I like it."

 **NewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirthNewBirth**

 **A/N**

 **I don't own anything but my OC**

 **So the OC in terms of power will be under Wonder Woman- (Child of Zeus trumps child Hephaestus by a lot)**

 **Definitely won't be OC/Diana pairing.**


	2. Monster Men

**Pyrrhos POV**

Four years since I met Bruce but damn it all the little bastard endeared himself to me, I often do wonder if this is what it's like to have a little brother.

Soon after meeting him I realised something worrying, there are sudden gaps in my memory, well my old memories of my past life, not just DC-related but more like everything that made me, me, if I pushed my mind to remember I could only about recall the gaps but a literal headache that caused a lot of physical pain accompanied the memories almost as if something was forcing me to forget.

"OOUUMFF." I jolted awake as I felt two people jump off my bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

"WAKEY, WAKEY, BIRTHDAY BOY."

I groan in annoyance, "You two are so heavy and loud. Get off." I move to yank my blanket in hopes they fall off the bed.

"My, my someone sure is a grump in the morning."

I peek my head out of the covers, and I see mum have a playful smile on her face, "Tell me about it, he acts like a grumpy old man."

I glare at the two of them, "Morpheus is my favourite god." Apparently, only the Olympian Gods can tell when their names are spoken.

Dad reaches for his heart in mock pain, "My precious son turning his back on me, even when I come bearing gifts."

I reluctantly got up while throwing a quick glare at the two ridiculously cheerful bastards, it's six fucking am.

"So I made this for you to help with your magic."

I couldn't help but grumble in annoyance at the memory of me after learning basic spells that a monkey could learn, e.g. maintenances spells, spells to heat up your body, cleanliness spells which by the by is a freakin boon when I hit puberty again, because I have that to look forward to, anyway after learning the basics spells I was giddy at the prospect of learning literal magic, like the summoning elements to my fingertips and all that crap.

Though I was in for disappointment when I actually tried to use one of those spells and it completely drained me of all of my energy rendering me unconscious, to say I was embarrassed when I tried to summon a fireball only to pass out was clear, but that embarrassment only increased when mum flat out forbid dad from teaching me any more magic while smothering me with a bout of an overprotective nature which considering our training sessions are entirely one-sided session of dodge her blade only makes it further confusing, now that I think about it she always hated me learning any form of magic.

I open the pristine box and see a medium arm length sized bracer, I don't even question it, and with practice, ease equip it on, when nothing happens I take a quick glance at my dad only to see him tap the side of his forehead, so I have to concentrate… on what?

I see the bastard roll his eyes as if he could read my mind, he raises his hand and wills an open fireball, so I guess I have to concentrate on fire… I'm gonna kick his arse if he rolls his eyes one more time, the fire suddenly becomes more intense as mum backs away from dad.

The magic I have to concentrate on the magic in me, as I do just that I notice the bracer turn into a full-length unidentifiable metal-plated gauntlet with a red gem on the palm, however I don't have time to admire the craftsmanship of this beaut as I feel a sudden drain on practically everything I could possibly handle.

Good thing I was still on my bed as I felt mum and dad slowly lower me down on it, the last thing I saw was dad guilty face.

"Hephaestus, are sure about this."

"Aye. This is for the best."

Ambrosia had a look of disdain, "Fucking magic. I don't want my baby boy learning that filth."

Hephaestus rolls his eyes, "Magic is a tool. Just because the likes of Circe use it less than pleasant means, doesn't mean Pyrrhos will end up like her."

"Yes, yes, I know. But know this if this backfires and hurts Pyrrhos…"

"Aye, you'll cut off my bits and feed them to me. You Amazons need knew threats." Hephaestus waves her off as he engulfs in a blaze and disappears, Ambrosia grunts in annoyance which turns into outrage as she hears a noise in the kitchen, "Get out of my fridge, you arse."

 **MonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMen**

I rub my forehead in a failed attempt to sooth the oncoming migraine, it feels like I just necked a whole bottle of cheap-ass whiskey… damn, I miss booze, can't wait till I turn eighteen… fuck I'm in America.

I head towards the kitchen, and I don't even bother to question the black eye my dad was sporting, or the bleeding knuckles mum was washing off, seriously if I were in the mood I would wonder how mum could even cause dad any harm in such short amount of time, but the sluggish way I felt I was more likely to bite their heads off.

"Hey, Champ. How are you feeling?"

I glare at them and make myself some coffee which after years of arguing with mum, she finally allowed me to have one weak cup a day, "Like your anvil after you fold a sword." As I join them, I take a deep sip enjoying the soothing heat, "So what does this really do?" I raise the now bracer still attached on my forearm.

"In its gauntlet form; it acts likes a wand."

I see where he was going, "So a focusing point for my magic."

He has a blank look on his face, "What part of 'acts as a wand' don't you get?" Jeeze someone doesn't like interrupted.

"Fine go ahead." I wave him on while mum has an amused look on her face.

"The gauntlet is made up of Uru, a strange metal a friend gifted me." Uru isn't that the stuff Thor hammer is made up of in Marvel comics.

"Umm, dad strange metal?"

I see mum raise an eyebrow, "Yes, Hephaestus. Strange metal?" Mum holds her butter knife up as if she was about to pry off the bracer from my arm.

"Relax Amb. Strange as in the metal is highly durable and is incredibly attuned to magic." He waved off her worries, "Anyway I enchanted it so that it will grow with you both literally and magically, which it will act like a wand empowering your magic, it will also give you extra protection while also giving you a mean southpaw." Dad finishes with a ruffle of my hair, which right now I didn't mind so much due to this freakin excellent gift.

Might not be as powerful as Mjolnir, but this will defiantly be invaluable to me, "Heh, must have been a bitch to forge it into a gauntlet."

"Yeah, tell me about," Dad grunts out.

"So quick question. How do I take it off?" My eyes roam the bracer checking if there's a hidden latch.

"Umm hehe." He rubs the back of his neck, I don't like where this is going, "The bracer is fused to your arm…"

"I can't take this off, can I?"

"…No." He finishes lamely.

I looked over to mum in shook that she hasn't lost her mind over this, only to see she has the same guilty look on her face as dads.

"Guyyys." I drawl, "What's going on?"

"Son." Dad clamps a calloused hand on my shoulder, "I know we all have an odd relationship. Where we don't shield you away from stuff where we should." Now that I think about it, they do treat me like an adult, well not so much an adult but entirely more than a child.

"But please drop this and know that this is." He gestures to the bracer, "Is to protect you."

I sigh and concede, I guess I owe this bastard for everything I mean Olympian gods tend to treat their children like literal trash, I lucked out and got one of the decent ones as a dad, "Alright."

"Alright?" He raises an eyebrow, "I was expecting more resistance, you digging up any information, you dragging your feet in a figurative sense."

I shrug my shoulders, "What can I say, but I trust you."

An unreadable expression comes across his face before he swallows thickly and coughs, "Now why don't you run along and get change, you'll be late for that prison you mother sends you to."

"Well, excuse me for wanting our child to have a normal childhood."

Dad grunts in an amusing way, "What would you know about normal?"

Well, I take that as my queue to duck out before they start one of their 'fights', as I leave my room and head off I had to suppress a wave of disgust as I heard some moans coming from mums bedroom, "Wait for me to leave." I slam the door shut, not bothering to wait around for a reply.

I ride the elevator down to the lobby of our apartment complex only to briefly pause when I don't see a haggard British Gentleman only his ward.

"Bruce, where's Alfred? It's his turn to take us hell I mean school."

Bruce smiles, "Alfred, not coming."

I just ignore his smile and groan, "Great, I have to interrupt mum to get her to drop us off."

He doesn't question what she's doing at this moment, "Nope." He continues to grin like a moron.

"What do you mean, nope?"

"Pry it's your birthday." The normally subdue Bruce actually cheered.

I let out a small smile, "Yeah I know man. It is my birthday, after all."

"Well, last year you forgot." A girls voice sneaked up behind me though I don't let it on that I was surprised.

"Hey, Pam. What are you doing here?"

The redhead wrapped her arms around me despite my protest, "It's your birthday doofus. Where else would I be? Now come on." She released me from the hug, but she still held onto my hand.

"Where?" I drawled not liking where this was going.

"We're going to the carnival." Bruce piped up.

"Yeah, Wayne and I figured we could all skip school seeing how it's the last day the carnival is in town."

"Isley and I aren't going to take no for an answer."

I couldn't help but feel a little flattered while also exhausted with these two, and their interactions, both of them vehemently deny being friends with each other while also placing a strong claim that they're my best friend.

Kids and they're made up rules of only having one best friend.

"No."

"I told you he would say it," Pam spoke with a blank look on her face.

"Fine, fine." Bruce waves her off.

Well, they gave up uncharastically quickly, "Yeah, I guess we'll go on our own."

Bastards.

"You know I could just tell my mum."

"You're going to go to your mum, the woman who wants you to get into 'adventure' as she calls them, and you're going to snitch on us." I roll my eyes, as in this life I got a loving mum but to balance it out she's pretty loose on child safety.

I change my mind; I fucking hate these kids, "I fucking hate you guys."

They choose to ignore me, "Let's go." For fuck sake, I trail after them knowing they'll defiantly be safer if I go with them.

 **MonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMen**

I pay the vendor and grab the drinks and handed them to Pry and Isley, Pry gives me a quite thank you while the redhead gives me a grunt in acknowledgement.

"So birthday boy." He sends me a glare with no real heat behind it, "What should we do first?" He just shrugs his shoulders while looking around for trouble.

I couldn't stop myself from shaking my head, Pyrrhos Herod, my best friend. A boy who Alfred says has a mouth of a sailor and yet claims he's also a well-mannered boy. A guy who hates fighting schoolyard bullies when they bother him but is willing to get his hands dirty when it comes to me.

And most importantly, "Pam, did you put on your sunscreen?" A mother hen.

"Yes, mother."

"Don't sass me, young lady."

"Whatever doofus. I need to go to the toilet."

When she's out of earshot, I comment on how charming she is, "You know I would like it if you two got along."

"Well, that's not going to happen."

Whatever Pry was going to say froze as when we saw all of the adults in the area start to panic running towards the exit.

"Only in Gotham." I hear Pry mutter before he starts running towards where Pamela went off to.

We run towards where the portable toilets were only to see the carnival wholly deserted except for these terrifying monster men and us, seeing them I quickly duck down while grabbing Pry with me.

They were monstrously large with almost orange skin with multiple flaws and scars, one of them was drenched in blood with a caress by its feet.

"Bruce. Leave." Pry spoke with a hint of steel in his voice, making him sound a lot older than twelve.

"Pry… come on."

He looks over to me with a hard look on his face, "I need to make sure Pam is okay, but you have to leave…" The kiosk we hid behind was ripped straight out of the ground before I could react I felt Pry push me away with enough force that I skidded away at least ten feet away.

I see an ornate gauntlet cover his arm as he jumps up and brings his fist directly on top of the beasts face, the monster was thrown back from the punch and all I could do was stare at him with a dumbfounded look.

The look turns quickly in to fear as the two other monsters charge Pry, though he spots this as well his face doesn't show any hint of fear if anything he has a look mixed between anger and excitement.

One of the monsters brings its meaty fist down to where Pry is standing, though Pry dodges just in the nick of time, and the whole beast arm was stuck in the ground as splinters showered the area, somehow Pry ended up on top of the monsters hunched over the back and brought an armoured fist on its neck effectively knocking it out.

I hear Pry let out a sigh of relief however the other monster took advantage of his distraction and swung his burly arm throwing Pry across the docked ground, the mindless beast kicked its 'friend' out of the way to get at the downed form of Pry.

I jumped in sheer fear as I heard the distinctive sounds of a firearm, the beast stops his stalk towards the retreating Pry and heads towards the heavyset man, but once again when it's in range to its prey another but a much louder gunshot is heard as a familiar man is holding a smoking shotgun.

"Bruce? Are you okay there, son?" Detective James Gordon, the Detective that was in charge of my parent's case, I truly believed he wasn't like the other police in Gotham, but in the end, I was proven wrong and shown how he was like any other person in Gotham, corrupt to their core.

"Pry. Are you okay?" I stride past Gordon and head towards where my best friend was previously lying down, he openly stared at me with a confused look on his face, but only I could see the pleading look on his face, a look telling no begging me to keep quiet, a look that without question I will oblige to.

"Yeah bud, the big bastard couldn't touch me." Pry puts on a mock arrogant voice, which easily fools the Detectives.

"Son." Gordon lays a hand on Pry shoulder, which knowing Pry he's trying his hardest not to swat it away, "What were you thinking getting near those beasts?"

Pry briefly looked relieved, and if I had to guess, he was glad to hear that Detectives didn't see him fight off those monsters and instead only saw him backing away from it.

"I was…" Pry eyes widen, "Crap. Pam." He runs towards the toilet's while me and sadly Gordon follow.

It didn't take long to reach where the grimy toilets were located, "Pam." Pry calls out to her.

Which was immediately responded as a red missile clashed into him, "Pyrrhos…" She was actually weeping, I look over to where she emerges from to see the wall was caved in and there blood and gore everywhere, I had to will myself to stop the candy we ate earlier from emerging from my mouth at the sickening sight.

"Come on, kids." Gordon moves to block the sight while leading us away.

"I promise you, Pam, no one will hurt while I'm around."

Gordon has a condescending smile on his face which most adults give to kids like us, only if he knew what actually happened.

 **MonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMen**

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want me to wait around with you for your mother?" I give the stunning redhead an attempt at a charming smile, while also cursing my childlike body, Miss Isley was defiantly a looker, and if I were in my old body, I probably would have made her feel sorry for me due to my horrendous attempts at flirting.

"It's fine, Miss Isley, I got Bruce with me." I point at the silent boy sitting next to me, "and plus I think it's better if you get Pammy home sooner better than later." I send said girl an understanding look withholding the pity as she clasped the woman's hand, "I'll see ya soon, Pam."

"Miss Isley, I've arranged a squad car to drop you and daughter off."

Miss Isley sends James Gordon, the future Commissioner of this hell hole a grateful smile, "Thank you, James." She says with some form of familiarity.

It was a struggle to keep the smile off my face, these two met when I reported Pam's scum bag father for armed robbery, it was a restraint to stop myself from pummelling the man into a pulp when I saw the fat lip on Pam was sporting one day, with a little coaxing she confirmed who I already suspected.

I trailed the shit stain with a camera in hand, thankfully I didn't have to wait long for a scumbag to commit a crime in Gotham and within in an hour of the crime, a young and newly promoted Detective Gordon had arrested Kyle Isley for armed robbery with photographic evidence anonymous given of course.

When Pam, her mum and Detective Gordon left Bruce and me, he looks around to see if we were actually alone before facing me, "What the heck was all of that?" He practically yelled in a hushed tone.

I sigh, knowing this was a long time coming after the fateful day we met, "Where do you want to start?"

He puts on a thoughtful look, "How did you fight those things?"

"Bruce, before I tell you, know that I am entirely honest with you."

He nods, "I trust you, Pry, always have."

"My dad is an Olympian God, and my mother is… well, it's kind of a long story, but let's just say she's not human. Her people are skilled warriors, and she wanted me to follow in her footsteps."

I let give him a moment to digest what he just heard, but I mean come on this is a far-fetched story despite it being the truth that I'm feeding him, but I in no way want to lie to him about the important stuff, just in case depending on the type of Batman he turns out to be, I defiantly don't want Batman making plans to fight me in the future.

Back to my point, Bruce is an insanely smart kid blowing Pam and me out of the water, I know for a fact that he wouldn't believe me on face value and would require more proof, "I believe you." Fuck the fates and their agenda of me always being wrong.

Maybe I giving him more credit at this age and just seeing me pull off one miracle of fighting off those altered humans is enough to believe whatever I say, like any child would.

"Cool." I'm not really sure what else to say.

After a few moments of silence, I see Bruce finally open his mouth to ask me whatever question is gnawing in his mind, "Pry, can you teach me how to fight?"

Oh, I wasn't expecting that "Umm, Bruce I, not much of fighter yet, I know enough to hold myself in a fight for sure, but not enough to actually teach. Which begs the question of why do you want to learn to fight from me of all people."

He looks at me like I'm stupid, "Are you kidding me? You were beating those monsters like they were..."

"Bruce, don't call them that." I snap at him.

"What they're monsters. They're…"

Whatever he was going to say was stopped by my glare, when he firmly closes his mouth, my glare softens, "Bruce those things. They were people… you could see it in their eyes. Somebody turned them into that." He opens his mouth to retort, but I cut him off, "I glad they were stopped." I wince at my words implying I'm glad one of them was killed by Detective Gordon, but I didn't bother to correct myself, "They couldn't have been allowed to continue their rampage. But you also forget that they're also victims to whatever bastard did that to them."

He looks down in contemplation, "What will happen to them? Now I mean."

"If I had to guess, they probably going to be lobotomised and their bodies will be experimented on." I let the wince show on my face, I really wished I could pull these punches, but Gotham needs Batman, not a paranoid psycho who doesn't trust anyone, but a Batman who is willing to help all with everything he has physically and mentally.

Bruce once again looks down in contemplation, I just hope things don't get any more hectic anytime soon, but than again, this is Gotham Fucking City.

 **MonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMenMonsterMen**

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this took so long, I just couldn't get this chapter to a point where I was happy to upload, (still haven't.)**

 **Also Just felt I need to point out his gauntlet is not even close to comparing to Mjolnir in terms of power. I just felt like he needs a trump card compared to the likes of Diana seeing how she has the lasso and her bracelets made of Amazonium something that comparable more stronger than Uru.**

 **Soledge1: Haven't really considered pairings, no way will it be a harem, can't stand them if it's not anime and even then it's a bit iffy for me,**

 **Sc2br; pointed out I was pretty vague with power Zeus being stronger than Hephaestus, I believe Zeus has more raw power being the king of the Olympian gods, but the way I see is more comparable to Batman and Superman, one is brilliant that overcome anything they put mind to it, the other is a vastly powerful god (though in Zeus case he wouldn't pull his punches.)**

 **Guest; Thank you and sorry for the delay, can't really promise it won't happen again, real life and all that shit.**

 **Guest; (Three great reviews) Damn these gave me something to think about, especially when Pyrrhos and Bruce's interact when they're older, defiantly great ideas, rouge galleries and otherwise.**

 **antenesis; Thank you.**


	3. Revelation

**Hephaestus POV**

I roll my eyes and huff despite my existences being solely noticed when I'm needed, I gaze at the simplistic ring I was enchanting, and I willed myself not to smile.

The idea Pyrrhos came to me with while simplistic was also brilliant, the thought was to enchant the ring with a low-level perception and telekinetic emitter.

If one wore the ring their face would be no different in any way but for a base level human mind for an unexplainable reason they wouldn't associate them to when they don't wear it, the problem I'm currently dealing with is that fact the enchantment cannot be too powerful as that would draw too much attention negating the real purpose.

I sigh as I have an idea of what he wants the ring for, I mean it was pretty obvious he idolised those human heroes that disappeared some decades ago, I blame Ambrosia for this despite it all I just want the lad to have a good and simple life but instead she committed him to combat training, not that it took much persuasion on her half, she had simply mentioned it offhandedly and his eyes practically shined at the prospect, must be in his blood.

"Poseidon, cease your chattering."

"So what, you can brag about your latest conquest, Zeus."

I sigh once again but for an entirely different reason, I could be at one of my forges or teaching Pyrrhos to do this frustrating enchantment himself, but instead I have to listen to the same ridiculous argument I've heard at every council meeting, while the words are different on occasion it usually a dick measuring contest between the two, with everyone else barring me Hestia taking sides.

"What are you working on, my son?" Thrice in two minutes, I sigh.

"A ring," I grunt as I don't bother to give Hera the Queen of the Olympians a glance, my feelings for her were always conflicting, while Zeus has and always been a piece of crap that only speaks to me if he wanted something, Hera was something else entirely.

When she birthed she threw me off Mount Olympus because of my lame leg, I come back for… well I'm not really sure why I came back, was to gloat, was it for revenge, I can't remember nor do I care to.

Ever since I came back, she always held me at arm's length only to quickly switch her emotions at the drop of a hat and attempt to force an unwanted mother and son relationship.

"Oh, does it do anything interesting?" My 'beloved' wife batted her eyelashes, I couldn't stop my thoughts from comparing Aphrodite to Ambrosia, Aphrodite fake like tan compared to Ambrosia natural olive coloured skin, Aphrodite blemish-free skin to Ambrosia battle-scarred body, Aphrodite sicken long yellow hair to Ambrosia void black knife chopped hair, Aphrodite dull green eyes to Ambrosia vibrant sky blue.

I'm not blind, I know most men would give up a limb just to be married to Aphrodite she does have an unearthly beauty to her, but years of being treated worse than a doormat changes one's perception of their spouse, and while Ambrosia is far from perfect; she's quick-tempered, a bit of sloth, and the mouth on her she ever so graciously passed to our son puts Hades's to shame. Yet the short time I've been married to Ambrosia are far more elegant than the millenniums with Aphrodite.

I notice the room seemed ever so silent now as my gut started to gnaw at me, "Nothing that would interest any of you."

Some of the Olympians give me various looks but they seem like they're going to drop it but lo and behold the bane of my life stares at me with his ever so 'punch me in the face' smirk stuck on high gear, "Oh, does it have something to do with your ever numerous trips to Gotham City?"

I ignore the snickering from Apollo and Hermes, the oddly proud look from Zeus and the glares from Hera and Aphrodite.

I was too angry to focus on any of them, I willed myself not to summon my warhammer and cave in his skull, Ares my brother, the man who has a sick enjoyment of messing with my life.

"It's been a long time since you got yourself laid Hep. Must be some tasty piece if you keep going back for more." Ares licks his lips.

Ares and now Aphrodite and Hera would defiantly not drop this now, I have to nip this in the bud and possibly hide Ambrosia and Pyrrhos right away, "You will not touch my wife or son, or else." I unleash my power to emphasis my thin veiled threat, while my lame leg is a hindrance to my movement I have more raw power than my brothers and sisters, a fact my pride relishes on.

"Wife?" I hear the shocked gasp of Hera, but once again I don't face her instead I match Ares's glare.

"I married the Amazon Warrior Ambrosia in my mortal form." I grunt out, "and we had a son, Pyrrhos Herod."

"Herod?" I see a ghost of a smile on her face, possibly due to the similarities of the names.

I make a show of rolling my eyes, "I allowed Ambrosia to pick the family name." Shooting down whatever deluded hopes she concocted.

"Well, then why don't we check out this son of yours Hep." Apollo practically shouts in my ear, the damn cheery bastard either doesn't notice the tension lingering in the air or he simply doesn't care.

He waves his hand and screen appears in the air, and I momentarily pause in fear as I hear gunshots, for all intended purposes Pyrrhos is Amazon Warrior just like his brothers that work in my forges, but not only his body but he's also tough kid that could give a seasoned warrior a run for they're money but like all Amazons he has a weakness to piercing weapons, thankfully his relaxes and speed more than makeup for the glaring numbers of guns most humans seem to own, but a father will always worry for their child, especially if they're reckless like mine.

"What is he doing?" I raged as I saw a sixteen-year-old Pyrrhos rush towards a man with a gun squared towards him.

I moved to leave Olympus but was halted by a commanding voice, "Halt Hephaestus."

I try to wipe the anger on my face as I face him, "Zeus, my boy is in danger."

I hear a snorted laughter, "Your boy is trained by a great Amazon Warrior. Have more faith in him." Athena always did have a soft spot for the Amazon, just like Artemis, but at least Athena didn't hate all men, her words may have been for my comfort, but they did nothing to ease my worries.

 **RevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelations**

 **Pyrrhos POV**

I lightly jab the man in the neck, as he goes down I leap across the room and sweep the legs of a thug with a knife, "And you didn't want me to come."

I know for a fact that Bruce is giving me a blank look underneath his overcast hoodie, "I said I didn't want you to bring your sword."

Say whatever you want about a sword being an outdated weapon, I always felt secure when I had a blade strapped to my back, might have something to do with the hellish training mum put me through.

Me and Bruce double-checked the room for any movement, seeing only unconscious form of these thugs, I couldn't deny that I felt a swell of pride at beating down experienced thugs like they were nothing, though it might have more to do with the fact that I'm a 6'2 muscular demi-god thanks to dads genes, making it far too easy at overpowering the ones with try and engage me in hand to hand.

Although Bruce doesn't have the benefit of being part of a super-powered warrior race, he progressed reasonably well as a fighter, being able to hold his own against full-grown adults, not that was saying much as the future Robin's at a younger age could hold their own against powered individuals. Bruce at the moment, was just a kid who could hold his own but was no way near to the ultimate badass he'll be in the future.

Which begs to differ of why he's fighting thugs and pieces of crap of Downtown Gotham at this moment and the reason can pretty much be noted as the foundation of Bruce of becoming Batman, and that being Joe Chill the man who murdered the Wayne's.

"Shadow why are we here again? Chill isn't here." I gave us code names, fighting the urge to call him bat.

"I trailed him last time I saw him, Dusk." I at least got to hand it to him, he knew his limitations and didn't decide to rush in here without me backing him up, I like to think it's because of my influence that he thought things through, but in actuality, Bruce has never been that bull-headed.

"Dusk we should've kept one awake and interrogated them."

I don't bother replying to him as I move towards the makeshift bar in this sleazy piss stinking warehouse, I could hear whimpering, as I had an anxious feeling at the back of mind, "Hello?"

"Dusk what are you doing?" Bruce whispered to me.

I don't even wave him off and move to the back of the bar, Fates, please let me be wrong.

When I was proven right, it took all of my willpower not to storm back and slit the throats of the child rapist scumbags.

A girl not a woman, but a girl often if I had to guess, was hunched over behind the bar she a few bruises littered on her face and arms, with a lifeless look on her face, even when I knelt down in front of her and lowered my hood her eyes didn't also display anything.

For the first time in this life I felt contempt, not at Joe Chill nor his thugs, no I felt hatred for myself, I've been treating life like a game on god mode, whilst I felt love for my parents and unbreakable bond with Bruce, but everyone else like they were an afterthought, Hades, I didn't even flinch with the dead bodies during the Altered Men incident, but this right here, this child who was most likely violated, treated cattle, and looks like she's lost her will to live. It's wake an up call, I was happy to glide around on Batman's coattail so to speak, content to enough to let him do all the hard work while I just got stronger for myself and the people I care about, but looking at the dead eyes of this girl I couldn't help but hate the coward in me, but not any more, the Bat is going to be the only monster in the dark prowling Gotham.

"Hey." I don't reach out, I don't smile, I don't show anything on my face, "No one is ever going to harm you." Her eyes flicker to mine, and I briefly see a speck of life in them, but they quickly disappear.

"Dusk…"

"Yeah, Shadow?"

"…I think I found a location…" He was leaving something out that made my blood run cold.

"Where?" He passes me a scrap of paper with an address of a shipping dock, located south of Downtown Gotham.

"Go on ahead without me, but wait when you get there." I finish with a firm voice.

When I confirm Bruce left, as I stand and look for a phone I try to ignore the feeling of worried eyes on me, and spot a landline underneath the bar, I ring for the James Gordon phone, glad that I nabbed a copy of the number all those years ago, a confused voice spoke, "Gotham City Police Department, James Gordon speaking."

I channel magic through my throat, "Downtown Gotham, Warehouse District…"

"What is this about?"

"…Warehouse M17…"

"If you don't tell me what this in regards to, I'm just going to hang up."

"…Possible paedophile ring."

I could hear the cold fear in his voice, "Who are you?"

"Get here now."

I hung up the phone and sit down beside the girl, neither of us spoke, but I did feel her shuffle closer to me, we didn't have to wait long to hear police sirens, and I was thankful as it distracted me from my self-pity party.

"Listen, I have to go now." I see the fear in her eyes quickly flash up, "Don't worry." I attempt to soothe her, "You'll be safe." This maybe GCPD pre-Commissioner Gordon but at least Gordon is here being one of few people fighting for Gotham at the moment, "Find a man called James Gordon… I promise he'll protect you."

She reluctantly nods and I ever so slowly move and head leap up to the skylight, I kneel down beside the window and wait for the police to storm in, letting out a sigh of relief when I spot Gordon making his way towards the girl.

Using that as my queue to leave, I leap towards the Bruce locations, but not even the thrill of free running with this strength could lighten the mood I was in.

On my way, I felt a subtle call junkyard filled scrapped cars.

The moment my feet touched the ground, I felt the familiar wave of power when dad teleports in from somewhere, "Son. Calm down." I look towards him and briefly self-loathing thing was gone as I spot a genuinely worried look on his face, though the self-hate came crashing back.

"No, you and mum, you were right. Some people just need to die." I didn't even pause to explain the situation as I had a gut feeling he already knew.

He shakes his head the worried look never leaving his face, "Yes, that's what your mother and I think, but not you, you've always believed all lives matter."

Mum and dad were firm believers that some people don't deserve the gift of life, but even my 'life's a game' coated glasses I was always against killing, period. I won't deny some people are just plain monsters that do deserve death, like Joker or Victor Zsasz, but if you start to make exceptions where does it stop.

Right now, none of it mattered all I wanted to do was support Bruce by killing Joe Chill, stopping him from ever hurting another child again, "Why are you trying to stop me? This is what you think is right."

"Exactly what I think is right. Damn it all, your mother and I were so proud of you when you argued about this very topic. It showed us despite your age it displayed us the kind man we know you'll be… but if you have to kill very well, your mother and I will never stop loving you or being proud of you… but please my son… please, Pyrrhos don't kill out of anger and hatred, that's the road you'll never be able to walk back from."

I don't have time for this, "Are you done?" I ignore the pang guilt from his disappointed look and keep my stone-cold face as is, "Because I don't have time for this crap."

"…Here's your ring." He throws it towards me which I catch with ease as he teleports away, I inspect the ring silver ring and see its reasonably simple in design with an inscription that reads, 'Hidden in plain sight.'

I try to ignore the stray thought of me treating him like his garbage family do and then still get him to make me something as I run towards Bruce's location.

Bruce was pacing as I arrived despite what's at stake he had enough sense to wait for me, I tend to forget how smart Bruce really is, I mean if he walked into Wayne Tech R and D he would be the most intelligent person in the room, Gods imagine all the good he could do with his mind instead of his body, though with all the intelligence he has his stubborn nature far out weights it.

"Let's go."

"We'll kill him, Pry, he won't be able to hurt anyone else." Why did that feel so unnatural to hear?

We made quick work of Joe Chill's goons, holding back has never been harder.

I heard Bruce growl as an older man run to what looks like an office, "Chill." Bruce ran after him as dealt with the remaining thugs.

"Shadow!"

I ran into the office to Chill backing away as Bruce removed his hood, "You killed Thomas and Martha Wayne."

"That's what this is about? The Wayne's have been dead for over eight years, no one cares about them anymore."

"That's where your wrong on both accounts, you see I watch them die every single night, I still relive the night where you took my parents away." Chills eyes widen in shock before he pulls out a knife.

Bruce easily sidesteps and disarms him, he then swipes Chill's legs.

Chill looks up at Bruce with a hint of fear knowing full well what was coming, Bruce proceeded to beat him, one brutal punch after another.

Suddenly Bruce grabs Chill by the collar of his neck, "You destroyed my life, you took everything from me, I want to you dead… but this… is not justice this vengeance, my parents wouldn't want me to cross this line, I shouldn't even if I want to… I will not kill, no matter what."

I was reminded of why I loved Batman when I was a child in my old life, the fog in my mind was cleared momentarily, I remembered watching a man among gods stand higher than any of them, I remembered despite the easy way always standing in front of him he did the right thing, I remembered when the likes of Ra's al Ghul or Deathstroke beat Batman not because he was weak or less skilled than them, quite the opposite even when things were bleak even when braking his code could guarantee his victory if he broke his code.

I know it was sad for a lonely boy to be inspired by a character, but he wasn't just a character to me, he was my hero, and I know here I am best friends to him and I almost brought him down to my level… I need to raise to his level, not just talk, I need to adapt his code as my own.

Bruce let go of Chill, allowing him to drop to the ground, blood gushing down his face.

I placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "You're right… and I'm sorry."

"Hey don't sweat it, it's about time I taught you a thing or two."

"You think I won't talk, I won't tell the cops that Wayne and his pal were here, I'll expose you both, I'll-ACK."

"No, you won't mortal." A beautiful woman stood over Chill, her eyes glowed green as she touched a hand on top of Chills head, "Sleep and forget."

The woman ignored Bruce and stared deeply into my eyes, "You owe me a favour, Son of the Smith."

I gulped down the lump in my throat, "I'll pay in full Lady Athena."

"I'll call upon, till then farewell."

"Huh Pry what does that mean?"

"The Gods know of my existences, and I owe one of them."

"Is this an oh fuck moment?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh, fuck."

 **RevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelations**

 **Hephaestus POV**

"Oh, fuck." The boy owes a debt to Athena, I can't honestly answer if that's a bad thing or an up shit creek thing, note to self thank Bruce for saving my boy from going down the wrong path, "Athena. What would you have my son do?" I stare at her with bated breath, he owes a debt, a debt to a goddess is nothing to scoff at or take lightly.

"Who knows?" She gives me a look daring me to challenge her, not knowing the depths I would go for the boy and his mother, "I'll let him know when I decide, till than…" She shakes her head with a lax attitude I dislike when it comes to my son.

"How to kill you, boy and wife? So many possibilities."

"You touch my son, my wife, I'll-"

"You'll what? Hobble over to me and kill my arse." Ares folly was always his arrogance, but I can't allow his focus gaze at my family.

"Enough." Zeus commanded with a booming voice reminding us why he's king as he leaked out raw power, "The boy existences should've to be known. I see no other choice but to call for his-"

"My grandson will live along with his mother." We were all shocked, myself included despite the fact my marriage only came to be for this sole reason, Hera sent a lazy glare at Zeus as if she was asking, no begging Zeus to depute her, "The boy is of our blood." I ignore the spike of anger I was feeling, many of my children and Ares were her blood as well, but she never cared for their existence, who knew she would simply care for the marital status of the parents so much.

"The boy is of untested blood, he could be a threat."

"More than your daughter…" She gritted her teeth and swallowed thickly, "I'll leave the girl be if you leave Pyrrhos."

Zeus looked as if he was contemplating her words, but we all knew the fact that Diana is his unofficial favourite, he would gladly take up the chance of his wife leaving Diana alone, "Very well."

With that Zeus disappeared in a flash of light, using that as our queue we all made our out, I threw Ares a glare which he ignored as he muttered under his breath, he knew with Hera proclaiming protection over Pyrrhos he couldn't outright attack him, but that didn't mean Pyrrhos was safe.

"Hera." She stared at me with an unreadable expression, "Thank you… but-"

"Why?" She cut me off, I nodded, "It's what you do for family, even one as dysfunctional as ours."

"We haven't been family for a long time."

"Maybe we should change that."

"Maybe."

 **RevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelationsRevelations**

 **Apologise for the long delay, I ended up rewriting this chapter about six times with different scenarios.**

 **I know Pyrrhos swearing to uphold Bruce's no-killing rule will piss some people off, but I'm tired of seeing fics where people always try to justifying murdering villains, don't get me wrong I get likes of Joker being killed, but that's not the point of Batman, I think if Batman killed he wouldn't have such a large fanbase as he does now, but that just my opinion.**


	4. Fighting Along Side a Bird

**Pyrrhos POV**

I ducked while directing a jab at the slightly smaller man, aiming it towards his solar plexus, the man dodged with ridiculous ease while grabbing my forearm and flipping me on my back.

"Your getting better Kid." He pats me on my head in a patronising way.

"You know I could kill you with one hit, right?" Actually, I really couldn't not because it was physically impossible for me, but I doubt that as of right now I could beat this man even if I threw my all at him also if he was capable of dying.

"Ted, do you want to give him a break?"

"Sure Dinah, hey Dinah."

"Har Har. You never get tired of that do ya." The gorgeous older blond had a blank look on her face, while the younger blond looked my way only to avoid eye contact when she figures she was spotted, not stroking my ego or reading the wrong signals but I think she has a crush on me and boy do I feel weird about this, I'm not going to lie, I'll admit that I'm incredibly proud of my body due to being part Amazon part God in addition to the hellish training I go through, there was no denying I'm ripped beyond measure, something straight out of fiction ironically.

What I felt weird about was the fact Dinah, the younger future Black Canary one was only seventeen, while this body was eighteen I was mentally older, but how does it work does my mental age count as my actual age or is it all about the whole experience of life, plus I can confirm my past memories are slowly disappearing throwing a wrench in a simple answer, whatever it was I decided against dating until I was eighteen, I figured I would be interested in an older woman but Dinah around it made things a lot harder and more complicated.

"Hey, Pry wanna spar?"

"I don't think…"

"He would love to." Ted steps out of the ring while leaving a gap for Dinah to get in, she slides off her hoodie revealing her midriff with a tight top forcing me to almost hold my breath to cut off the blood circulating in certain areas.

I send Ted retreating form a glare which I'm sure he knew he was receiving as his shoulders started to shake in withheld laughter.

"I hope you don't take it easy on me." Dinah's eyes were dancing with excitement, I've never once agreed to a spar with her as I'm here trying to learn exactly that, to hold back and not kill or cripple people especially when I get emotional.

"No promises." She rushes forward with a punch directed to my jaw, but as if time slowed down I brought my left arm thankful that I didn't block with my non-dominate arm as the bracer even in it's deactivated form would've broken her hand.

I pressed forward with an open palm strike to her jaw followed by a tap to her abs, she let out a small grunt as she tumbled backwards, as she got her bearings she smiled up at me as she moved forward, "So how did you end up here? Didn't you say you're from Gotham?"

Bruce and I graduated early after we dealt with Chill, Bruce decided to leave on his 'mission' and keeping to my promise to also uphold his code I decided to go on a similar journey much to my father cringe and my mother's joy.

I was tempted to go along with him, go through the same training as he does, but as much I idolise and respect Batman, I know needed to become my own man, my personal hero.

On this journey, I met many familiar faces, or I believe familiar, but the one that got me to stick around was Ted Grant, the man who has trained many of the Justice League core members.

The man almost instantly pegged as a non-human the moment I walked into his gym, and with great reluctances on his part, he agreed to train me, I was jumping in joy while mum is an excellent warrior her hand to hand left much to desire as she is more of a weapon specialist.

I'm grateful to Ted, allowing me to stay in the apartment on the second floor of his gym, in return, I help out with the said gym.

"Yeah, don't hold it against me." I raise my hands in mock surrender, "Not much to say why I left to travel, I wanted to see what's past that hell hole before I return to it."

She looks at me with confusion as we continue to circle each other, trading blows, "You want to return to Gotham?"

"Yeah my mum is there, plus it's home you know, I'm not going to lie and say it's the best place on earth, in fact, the inverse is probably true, but I can't just leave it."

Something seems to click with her as she nods to my words, "Fair enough, but aren't you worried about your mother?"

I let out a grunted snort of laughter, "I would worry about the poor sap that thinks my mum is defenceless."

After a few minutes of dodging and trading blows me and Dinah took a break, "Kid I thought I told you to take a breather for the rest of the day."

"No, you didn't." Instead, you forced me to interact, Dinah, knowing precisely what you were doing.

"He's right Ted, you didn't say anything to him," Dinah says with an amused smile for some reason.

"Well I thought it, so get out of here." Okay then he's acting weird for no reason, I just decide to ignore it like all the weird shit in my life. I head up to the second floor for a quick shower and a change of clothes, as I head down he gives me a pointed look, "Go out and explore the city, you've been cooped up in this gym for long enough."

As I stepped out, I felt someone link their arm with mine, "Come on, a friend of mine is having a party, she said I could bring a plus one."

"I don't do…" Is she pouting? That is so unfair, "Let's go."

"Aww, such a teddy bear." She teased as I gave a glare with no real hate behind it.

 **TrainedByTheCatFoughtAlongSideABirdTrainedByTheCatFoughtAlongSideABird**

I am entirely out of my depth, I know how to fight ten men, I know how to incapacitate all the hypothetical men, I know the basics of blacksmithing to robotics, Hades I know the best way to fight off a Minotaur.

Yet I being surrounded by teens all having a good time, socialising and sticking their tongues down each other throats, while I'm just being lugged around with no real idea what to do, other than to allow it.

Dinah has yet to let go of my arm, the funny thing is I don't want her to… Bad Pyrrhos, go back to hating everyone touching me.

"Dinah." A girl with bleach blond hair approached us, causing Dinah to tense in anger, "Who invited you, Tomboy?"

"It's a party for everyone, graduation and all, though someone of us got through school with other means." She jerks her head at the girl then followed by a crude gesture I would never expect from Dinah.

I guffaw at it; nonetheless, blondie turned her glare at me before giving me a lustful gaze that really doesn't belong a teenager, 18 or not, "Hi we haven't been introduced, I am Linda with an 'i' but all my friends call me Lin."

"Pleasure, Linda." I emote nothing, "Dinah, you wanna get something to eat."

She smiles at me, causing my heart to skip a beat, "Really Pry, always thinking with your stomach." She gives it a jab before leading me away.

"Sorry about that." Dinah looks down, "I just hate her."

I arch an eyebrow, "Hates a strong word."

She sighs, "Fine, I don't hate her, but I don't like her. So I like getting my hands dirty, doesn't mean I don't rock a dress. New girl and all that jazz, but before I could make some real friends, Linda spread bullshit like-"

I placed a finger on lips, "Don't let people who only want to drag you down, get into your head."

"You are a giant teddy bear wrapped in fortune cookie wisdom." She beams up at me.

I couldn't stop the belly laugh from escaping, which only causes her smile to widen, "You should really laugh and smile more, makes you look more handsome than the barbarian look you're going for."

"So your saying I'm not handsome." I give her a mock look of sadness.

She stares deeply at my face, "More rugged than classical, like a brute or a bad boy, girls like me secretly wish." Oh god, she flirting, oh god my heart is racing like crazy, oh god I'm going to ruin it like I always do.

"Dinah I-"

She leaned in close, "Shut up, Pyrrhos." Just as our lips were about to meet.

"ARRRHG!"

"Monster."

It's not Gotham, isn't it? It's me.

The teens scrambled to reveal Linda being held by her neck as a mother fucking nosferatu drained her, flat grey face, pointed elf-like ears, talons and fangs the whole works and all.

"Vampires? Fates stopping damning me."

"Dinah/Pry get out of here." She looks at me with confusion, while I try to remember if she was born with her powers or she developed them later on.

"Oh, vamp. Suck on this." Instant regret, as Dinah gave me a baffled look.

The vamp ran at me, only to fly back as Dinah let out her Canary Cry.

"Pry. Watch ou-" She stopped talking as my punch caved in the skull of another Nosferatu about to jump me.

Thankfully vampires are in a morally grey area of killing, on the other hand, they're a mindless beast who've been denied rest of the afterlife from the master. Can't remember my old name, can remember facts about fictional monsters… well not so fictional now.

The nosferatu appearing cleared out the teens. With their snacks getting the heck of dodge, the nosferatu turned their attention to Dinah and me.

"Hmmm did not expect some fight from a couple of brats." A cocky looking fucker with the scent of fake tan waltzed in, with a top hat and cane, I did the only thing I could when one is presented with this situation.

"Mmmphhhm… I'm sorry… mmmm…" I cupped my mouth to stifle my laughter, "I am sorry. It's just you are trying so hard to do be unique that it's downright funny."

"Why you insolent mortal. I am-"

"Let me guess your daddy." I mocked, "Is this big bad mother fucker, and you just want the world to see you as the precious little snowflake that you are."

"Pry, don't mock the vampire."

"Yes handsome, don't mock your betters." He leers my way, Am I seriously handsome? Cool, I guess…

"Betters? Buddy, you're at the bottom of the totem pole, including your little pets."

"Oh yes I so enjoy you little, Meta's is it? You think that because you've been bestowed powers that makes you so much more than the insolent pest that you actually are."

"First of all, humans are so much better than you bloodsuckers, Meta's that's a debate if they're better or the same as humans, but me, I'm bona fide monster killer." Silence followed hopefully because of how cool and epic I sounded.

"Oh Pry…" Dinah sighed… because of how epic I am.

The gauntlet made its way to cover my entire arm, followed by a fireball making its way to my covered hand.

I threw it at the group of Nosferatu disintegrating them, Douche, let's call him Douche leapt at me, Dinah was busy fighting away and Canary Crying more Nosferatu.

Douche swiped at me, causing me to tuck in and back my stomach away, before punching Douche in the face causing him to buckle. A nosferatu leap on top of my back, the bastard plunged his fangs into my neck. I hissed in pain and chanted a blood boiling spell, the spell was designed to originally to purge blood diseases but burning a vamp is also a good alternative.

I thank the Fates for being my father's boy, fire and heat is boon not a hindrance for me.

I snapped shot a fireball at a Nosferatu that got a bit to close to Dinah. Douche use that time to grab my leg from his prone position on the ground, I could guess that he was trying to nick an artery, but in his failing I booted him in the stomach causing him to fly away, but before he could land he turned into what I could only describe as a 'shadow mist.'

It stood next to three more Nosferatu, they look like they were about to hype themselves up, giving me enough time to regroup with Dinah who seemed perfectly fine other than a few bleeding scratches on her arms.

I lit a fireball as I faced her, "Dinah, Canary Cry."

She gives me a confused look, "Canary Cry?" Her confusion turned to understand as she arched her arms and back away sticking out her chest.

Just as she about to let loose the Cry I launched the fireball in front of it, causing multiple rings of fire hitting the vamps, burning them to ashes, with little to no flare, and that was the end of Douche the Vampire, causing me to debate if I murdered someone or if I released a soul from enteral torment.

I walked over to the massive pile of ashes, I gave it a light tap, only to kick up, causing it to scatter all over me, "Well played Douche, well played." I walk over to one of the dead bodies, confirming that they're not going to just get back up and stick their fangs into anyone, I guess you need to consume vampire blood to become one.

"I went to school with these people…" Dinah brought me out of my internal conflict, with the sheer pain in her voice, "They didn't deserve this. No one does."

"I know…" I reach out and hold onto her shoulder, "but we also saved lives, and released the vamps from their torment."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a theory when you get turned into a vampire, you lose what makes you human, your soul so to speak." Fates I'm so bad at this, I can't comfort people instead I talk souls being tormented.

Nonetheless, she gives me a teary smile, "Thanks Pry-"

We heard the whine of police cars approaching, I grab Dinah swinging to my back as her hands wrap around my neck, "Hold on tight." She gives me a squeeze as I take a running leap jumping over the house, narrowly avoiding the police officers crowding the house.

 **TrainedByTheCatFoughtAlongSideABirdTrainedByTheCatFoughtAlongSideABird**

"So you're a demi-god."

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Why do people take that so well?"

Dinah looks at me like I'm stupid, "We just fought a group of vampires at a high school party. My realm of reality just widen."

We walk along with the street hand in hand as we came up to to a non-descriptive house she let out a relieved sigh, we walked on to her front porch, "So…"

"I should head back to the gym."

"Goddammit." She wraps her arms around my neck, forcing my head to her level, our lips met, causing me to shudder in bliss… her tongue… bad Pyrrhos.

I pulled back as I panted out of breath, her forehead met mine, as her lips were mere inches away from each other, "My parents aren't home…" She trailed off, the implication causing my blood to rush down south yet again.

I hate myself, I really do, "Dinah, we can't." She looked hurt as she backed away, "I really want to, I think you are amazing beyond any words can describe, but you are in pain."

"These scratches are nothing."

"Not the starches, you saw people die, friends die… you just want any form of comfort."

Mouth meet foot.

"I know what I want. I don't need you to tell me."

"Dinah you just-"

"You know what goodbye, Pyrrhos I hope you have a great life, don't expect me to see you off tomorrow." She let out in a huff as she slammed the door in my face.

"Pyrrhos Herod, you are an immense dumbass."

 **TrainedByTheCatFoughtAlongSideABirdTrainedByTheCatFoughtAlongSideABird**

 **A/N**

 **Very much filler this one is, I know vampires came out of nowhere, but they'll appear up again, later on, pretty sure people will see where it's going through.**

 **If anyone wants to suggest a pairing to consider, by all means, go ahead.**

 **antenesis; Thanks, I'm trying to avoid Pyrrhos from becoming to angsty.**

 **R.B Uzumaki; I think it's more of a love of the source material.**

 **LordMentat; Thank you.**

 **DragonGodSmith3000; I for sure want him to have more of an impact in the world other than being a protector of Gotham, but I also don't want him to be an instant fix for everything wrong with the world, I'm not portraying him as a genius, he's above average in intelligence in most fields while having a specialised field. With the villains that is defiantly something to ponder.**

 **Susanoo23; Just something I wanted to see for a while, I did want him and Bruce to train together, but I don't think it would work out well with Pyrrhos and Bruce are inverses of each other, Pyrrhos is the better and stronger fighter, while Bruce is a genius with a stubborn streak that pushes his body to above human limits.**

 **Pyrrhos name just came from the fact I was tired of seeing OC's with bland names, (Good luck to my non-existent future kids).**

 **The way I see the power scaling of the gods in this story is like this; Zeus, Hades/Poseidon just a little under Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus. This doesn't mean that if they all fought this is how it would go, Hephaestus is disabled with limited movement he would be taken down fast, Aphrodite isn't a fighter, Hestia wouldn't harm her family, Artemis and Apollo would probably team up despite their difference, there a number of what-ifs, but I hope this clears up the hole I dug myself into.**

 **Armour, haven't thought that hard about it, but no full Greek.**

 **Magic that was the idea, I don't want to make him OP, but he won't be a pushover.**


	5. A fight with a mortal goddess

**Pyrrhos POV**

"Focus. Pyrrhos."

I grunt in frustration, "You just said to clear my mind. How am I supposed to do both?"

"Serenity. My student." Oh, thank the fates, that cleared up everything.

The aged man whacked the back of my head with a stick, I don't know how but somehow it frickin hurt.

Master I-Ching smiled a knowing smile as he sat in front of me. The Chinese Master was as if he was pulled out of one those oh so cheesy yet awesome kung fu movies.

I've been travelling for a good year after the vampires and Dinah.

I eventually ended up in a remote part of China, and damn was this place gorgeous I thought I would be floored by something magical or alien, I never realised how beautiful Earth could be.

I had met Master I-Ching when a tiger had tried to maul me which was odd considering one of my favourite abilities animal empathy was always on, though I almost immediately understood why, the poor thing was battered and scared with an arrowhead lodged dangerously close to its neck, I subdued the big girl and lugged her on my back.

Thankfully leaping in the direction of a mountain panned out for me as I found a monastery, not that I knew it was there I just headed towards the mountain because my sense of direction is so bad that I could get lost in my home-town I figured I could use the mountain's height to know where the best place to head towards.

Master I-Ching didn't even bat an eye as I crashed landed and laid the bleed tiger on the ground, as he tended to the tiger I tried to place him not just because he's a man living in a remote monastery, but because I could feel the lingering tell tales of magic.

The man introduced himself as the last survivor of this particular sect that believed that science and magic were just two sides of the same coin.

He didn't even ask me if I wanted to stay and train with him, he just said he would prepare a room and he would expect me to meet him at dawn, after that he started to teach me in his sect of martial arts, or so he claimed, the art form was about conserving one's energy while your opponent waste theirs.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I feel something lick the side of my face, "I'm not asleep, Sierra." I raise my arm to rub my orange and black companion head, "I'm trying to find serenity." She arches her head in confusion, "Me too girl, me too."

"Pyrrhos, will you go to the village at the foot of the mountain."

"Dried food?" While there were plenty of animals around the area, it didn't really help us since neither of us ate meat, the only thing I hate about having animal empathy makes it really hard to eat meat without a tremendous amount of guilt washing over me.

Master had to travel to a town nearby for food, fortunately for him, I could make the trip less than an hour, opposed to his half a day journey.

He nods with a relieved smile on his face, "Sure thing, Master. See ya a bit, girl."

I leapt down the mountain enjoying the cold breeze hitting my face, being the old man's son tended to keep my blood a fiery temperature, I think it's gonna be a bitch if I face someone ice powers or weapons, but I'm in no hurry to test it out.

I landed at the foot of the mountain thankfully no human eyes were around, a few curious animals but nothing to worry about, from here to the nearby village was a straight ten-mile walk, thankfully my body could clock incredible speeds, nothing comparable to Flash or Superman but bonkers fast compared to humans.

 **AfightWithAMortalGoddessAfightWithAMortalGoddessAfightWithAMortalGoddess**

I walked through the threshold of the village and greeted a few of the smiling faces of the villagers, "Ah, hello Pyrrhos." The village elder was a squat older woman with a kind smile on her face.

"Ma'am."

"Please Pyrrhos, that makes me feel old when you call me that."

I let out a small chuckle as she pumps up her hair in a fake vain manner, "Apologises. Master I-Ching sent me here for the monthly supplies."

"Of course. If you follow me, you can grab them now." She moved to her home, which almost immediately set me on edge, she always kept the supplies in the central hut, they usually keep the supplies there, and they gather them up to donate to the Master or me.

While it may seem like a small change, it was enough to set a gnawing feeling in my gut, 'A warrior always listens to their gut.' Well, mum's disembodied voice my gut is telling to get the hell out of there, so what should I do?

I gather the supplies in one massive duffel bag resisting the urge to place them in my personal pocket storage.

"There you go. Pyrrhos you have a long journey ahead of you, why don't you get something to eat at Li stall, I believe he butchered that pig he's been fattening for months."

She knows I don't… I walk past the stall to see unearthly woman, this is never good for me, people who are ridiculously attractive or terrifyingly ugly; they're metas or mages or aliens, or just different in any way, and now I have a fear of women I find attractive not much different from my old life frankly, just for an entirely different reason.

The woman sat at the food stall utterly oblivious to her surroundings or so she seems, Chinese descent, athletically slim, short-cropped black hair ending at the back of her neck, please Fates no…

I tried not to draw any attention to myself as I walked out of the village, I stepped off the trail away from the prying multiple eyes only to feel one set on me, I stop and sigh internally praying that I'm wrong, I throw the duffel into my personal slip storage, as basic as the spell to conjure it the slip space had multiple restrictions.

A step of footsteps approach me as gorgeous and terrifying stood in front of me, "You're a student of the local monastery."

"Noooo."

"You made your bag disappear with magic." She states blandly.

"A magician never reveals his tricks." I hazard a shot in the dark unconvincingly.

"…"

Sighing I give up playing the moron, "What do you want? Who are you?"

"Call me, Lady Shiva if you must."

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiittttt.

Lady Fucking Shiva, fuck that. I am going to die, I'm going to die slowly and painfully, I mean she's unbeatable, from what I can remember she only ever lost when the plot demanded it or people she was facing had plot armour, and I have a funny feeling I don't.

"My target is your Master."

That explains it, Master placed a rune or a spell or some shit that hid the monastery, I lucked out with my physiology being strong enough to get past the barrier, but she must have waited in the village for Master… but instead, she got me, fuck the Fates.

I should just leap away, but yet I can't, I think, no I know this is a fight I can't win, and however my body refuses to allow me to leave, it's because of who I am in this universe, I am the son of an Amazon Warrior, to fight a foe far better than me just gets my blood pumping, Amazons have a history of embracing peace, but we would never refuse a good fight.

I brought up my arm to block a pointed strike aimed towards my heart, while bring my free arm up aiming a punch towards her head, thankfully her strike hit my bracer, but she was quick to back-peddle away before I could touch her.

I rushed forward with a jab and strike, but once again her agility trumps mine as she side steps and ducks in time. She than from her crouching position extends her hand at blinding speeds towards my ribs, in this life only two people have ever caused me physical pain, my mother and Master I-Ching, but never has one hit ever caused me this much amount of pain, I gritted my teeth to stifle the scream threatening to come out as I heard the crack.

I clamp a vice-like grip on her still extended hand, and with my free arm I punch her stomach, from the sheer force of the punch her lifts off the ground she would fly back if was not for the hold I had on her, I heard the sickening sound of pop as her arm popped out of her socket.

Yet she didn't even flinch, even when she used our position as leverage and sent a high kick to my head, launch me backwards.

I shakily raised to my feet as vision cleared up, I attempted emphasis on attempted as my cracked ribs flared in pain, leap away.

Out of all the people in this fucking universe, I ended up in a fight with her.

This is just not my day.

I dodged a pointed spear in the nick of time as it just grazed my cheek, I see Lady Shiva flip out of the way as a broadsword slashes where she was standing.

I see two men and one woman all ripped, for the most part, they were smirking my way, the way Sierra looks when she finds a particularly tasty meal ripe for the hunting, "So this is our little cousin, dear old uncle loves so much."

"Really?" I ask, genuinely.

"What?" The big dumb one… well, the biggest one.

"Why the exposition? A bit cliché."

"Shut the…"

"Fuck up, maggot. Something along those lines." I give Lady Shiva a laugh despite the fact she was going to kill me.

"Stay out of this mortal."

Lady Shiva rolls her eyes, "Immortals. All the same."

"What are you…"

"Your the big dumb one who packs a mean punch." I cut him off.

"You're the one with can take a hit." Lady Shiva points to the other female.

"And your somehow the ringleader despite being the dullest one out of the lot."

"Raahhgrr." The three of them rush us.

Lady Shiva gives me a nod before she reacts, anger is a powerful tool, but when you face an enemy who is calm and collected unless you're the fucking Hulk, you're going to lose nine times out of ten.

I tilt my upper half to dodge the meaty fist sent my way, when given a chance I grabbed the 'ringleader' wrist, I move it away and send a one-two combo towards his ribs while ignoring the flaring pain in my own ribs, as he screeched I hooked my knee to the back of his forcing him on the ground, in that position I stamped down on his head withholding a wince as web-like crater appeared underneath his head.

I felt my self being launched away from a shoulder barge, the woman stood over me as she wailed on me grunting in pain I brought my legs up, and donkey kicked her away, I kicked up, wiping away the blood from my eyes, "You're tough bastard for a kid of uncles."

I spat the copper-tasting liquid swirling in my mouth, "If it weren't for my dad's leg, he'd be in equal footing as yours." I'm not going to mention my mother just in case Ares doesn't know about her; hopefully, he thinks dad just boinked a normal woman.

"Oh please, your old man is a God of Smithing. Mine is a God of War."

I looked at her in confusion, "And? Lighting Butt and his brothers are the Gods of Sky, Sea, and Underworld. With your reasoning, your dad could beat them all, but we all know how it would go if he fought a single one of them."

She looks like she contemplating my words, "What's your name?"

"Pyrrhos. You?"

She nods, "Kynna." She points to the unconscious form of her brother, "Macar." and the gaze goes over to her brother who looks like he went through a meat grinder standing in front of a less than worn out Lady Shiva, "Aeson."

She clicks her teeth and sends a pointed jab towards my thigh, followed by a punch to my kidney.

I gritted my teeth and headbutt her, forcing her away from me, as my swing was about to connect; I felt a larger fist connect to my jaw launching me back.

The bigger one helped up his sister as Lady Shiva prone form laid on the ground soaked in water, "She's pretty tough for a mortal." I noticed he was flourishing a shield with the Gorgon Medusa's face-planted, Aegis the shield practically radiated power.

A weapon of legend, while not in the same class as the Godkiller, it's still as if someone left a magical equivalent of an RPG laying around for anyone to collect and use.

I know I can't fight these two, I'm injured, and they have multiple advantages; age, experience, numbers, power.

I channelled magic to subtly to my fingertips, they both began to circle me, I need every advantage I summon my gauntlet, keeping a firm distance while using magic, or I could run allow my wounds to heal in the monastery, chances are the wards there will protect me, but that would mean… to leave Lady Shiva to most likely to die, but who cares I mean, at best she's assassin killing for money, not like I can take her to the monastery she'll try and kill the Master.

Unless. Sighing I allow an extremely heated fireball to collide with the body of water near us, a large amount of steam filled everyone vision, thankfully I knew what direction to head, a part of me wanted to bull rush the two, but going fighting the two blind is dumber than fighting them, period.

I scooped up Lady Shiva's downed form before leaping away, ways of the village and the monastery.

I'm sorry, Master. I'll see you around some other time.

 **AfightWithAMortalGoddessAfightWithAMortalGoddessAfightWithAMortalGoddess**

 **Sandra Wu-San POV**

A crackle of a fire, the smell of poultice, the sounds of pained grunts, odd, not what I was expecting to sense first thing after being knocked out.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep." He's decent, unrefined but nothing experience won't aid.

I open my eyes to see a cave illuminated by a campfire, I couldn't help but smile at the cliché of it all.

The bo… man sat in front of me without his shirt, he attempted to wrap a bandage around his ribs, while failing he gave me a view of his body, he was built for strength his chest was a clear indicator.

"How's the head?" He brought me out of my thoughts from running wild… dammit, after giving birth to the girl, I trained my body back to its peak but my hormones they've been out of whack for a good while, "Any dizziness? Nausea?" He seems genuinely concerned, how cute in a foolish idealist way.

"No." I give him a pointed look as he nods, he continues to stare at my sharp look, "What happened?" I could guess.

"Outnumbered and injured I decided to run tail." He shrugged his shoulders only to hiss through clenched teeth next.

I roll my eyes at the fool, he tried to gloss over the fact that he saved my life despite the fact I sought his masters blood, maybe he did for purely selfish reason, but the light in his amber eyes told me another story, a story of a dreamer, a fool thinking he can save everyone.

I get up and approach him, he doesn't even flinch when I'm within killing distances, I grabbed his disregarded bandaged.

I will enjoy the memory of his face reddened as I sat on his lap, with practised ease I wrapped up his ribs, I savoured the way his breath hitched every time my fingers grazed his tough skin, "What are you doing?"

"Don't talk."

"What…" His question was cut off by mouth encompassing his, he seemed hesitant, though I guess his hesitance was dashed away when his hands roamed my body, I really wished I didn't moan out loud but damned hormones.

 **AfightWithAMortalGoddessAfightWithAMortalGoddessAfightWithAMortalGoddess**

 **Pyrrhos POV**

Well, that happened.

I really got to stop smiling like a moron.

Stop smiling imbecile.

"So what's the plan?"

"I guess, I'll romance the pants off you…" She pauses midway of putting on her shirt to rolls her eyes, "They'll be hunting us."

"Let them try." I admired her confidence.

 **AfightWithAMortalGoddessAfightWithAMortalGoddessAfightWithAMortalGoddess**

 **A/N**

 **I know, I know long arse delay… my bad, I kind of hit a mental block with this one despite other plot points regularly appearing in head, the problem that was or is stumping me, is how to handle Dick Greyson and Jason Todd, Dick's parents have to die for him to become Robin, and Jason has to die to become Red Hood, and the character I have written up wouldn't allow either event to take place without him trying to at least prevent them, but hey I'll cross that bridge if it's ever in my distance.**

 **Loser Stuck In Memory Lane; My bad, when I said OP I meant 'Ooh look at me everything I touch turns to gold, and I constantly smirk for no reason (my pet peeve), I can do no wrong and never struggle.'**

 **I don't have a problem with strong characters, I quite like them.**

 **DanielHimura; Sorry to disappoint… not like I can really say anything else, this is the path the character is going down.**

 **Guest; I would've loved to give him one, but with him based in Gotham, I think people will get suspicious with a volcano appearing around the same time as him, though I have an idea of what to do with his lair.**

 **king ulfr; She wasn't in the right place mentally, and she lashed out, or that's how I failed to portray it.**

 **TheSpaceMan; Thank you.**


	6. Collection 1

**Pyrrhos POV**

I feel a finger trail down the fresh scratch going across my chest ending at my upper abs.

"You are the worse teacher," I grunted out without opening my eyes.

I felt a pair of taut legs on either side of mine, "You weren't complaining last night…" She leaned down and started to suck on my neck, "Or the nights before."

"Sandra-"

"Uh, ah."

Boy, does she love being in control, "Lady Shiva, I'm going to miss this."

She laughs at me withholding cruel intentions, "I'm tempted to tell you to stay. Though I'm no fool like you." I ignore the jab and stare at her with a questioning look on her face, "We are from two worlds, Alec." She uses the fake name I was going by, "You're a fool who believes he can save the world, I'm a killer to my core."

"What could have been, eh?"

"Life is too short for what-ifs." She gives me a chaste kiss.

"…What if."

She swats me with a reluctant smile on her face, "So cheesy."

 **Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1**

"Constantine… I fucking hate you."

"Ah shut it you wanker."

"Zombies, you asshat, zombies."

"Hey, you came to me to learn magic."

"'Hey lad, we going to deal with infected hellhound shouldn't be too much of a challenge that a demi like you can't handle.'" Mocking the wanker might be the last thing I do but completely worth it.

Constantine buckled as a horde of zombies barged the door he was holding shut with his body, "First of all you lanky wanker, I don't sound like that, secondly why don't you set these shites on fire?"

"Because we're in the Moors, dickstain it hasn't stopped pissing down since we got here, too much water moisture in the air for flames."

"You're the worst student ever."

"Right back at cha."

We tried to glare at each other only to snigger, "Drop a shock rune on the ground when I move after that buy me some time."

"Easier said than done, teach."

"Just do it."

 **Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1**

"So let me get this straight, you were tasked to fight a siren, only for its charm ability to affect you." A loud authoritative voice recapped.

"Yes, that's why I was naked." My voice didn't give way to my embarrassment, I shuffle around as these clothes weren't made to fit someone my size.

"Sure, it was." An amused melody like voice chimed in.

"Moving on from your state of undress, you managed to gain your senses back, to fight off the beast."

"In a nutshell, but to due to my injuries I could've bled out and died if it weren't for…"

"Yes, my step-sister Tula explained how she came across you."

"Than you know I owe you step-sister a debt."

Arthur Curry, King of Atlantis, arched an eyebrow, "How so?"

"She found me on top of some rocks bleeding out, a stranger, an alien to her, and yet she brought me here to be healed. I'm warrior…" I scratched the back of my head, "… or I like to think so, and owe her a debt that must be paid."

"If I may." A young lass with little to no baby fat despite being the youngest in the room caught our attention, "I simply did what I thought King Orin would simply approve of. You owe me no debt Pyrrhos Herod nor do I require you to do so."

"You assist the king…"

Her eyes widen before her face turns into outrage, "You're an outsider, you cannot actually think you are worthy enough to serve the king. I won't-"

"Enough Tula."

"Queen Mera?"

"Tula all that you've spoken is true." Fair enough but ouch, "but the outsider owes you and in extension Atlantis a debt. We could use a capable warrior..."

"What am I chopped liver?" Arthur was sulking as Queen Mera just ignored him.

"and mage."

Arthur arches an eyebrow, "Is he a good magic user?"

"Well, he hasn't required any assistance with breathing…"

Arthur seemed to have an oh yeah moment.

 **Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1**

Using magic for every mundane task is far too easy or tempting, though it kills every sense of pride and accomplishment, hence why I'm going to town on this tree with an ordinary axe.

"Pathetic." A deep voice with a feminine undertone to it growled.

"What? I'm hitting the tree at the right spot." Another exercise Ted taught me to control my strength.

"Not the swing Pyrrhos, the exercise in its entirety. Simply why do it?" Lady Athena doesn't allow me time to answer, "You are a demi-god, you have the blood of a great warrior running through your veins great warrior, you fight as if you're a mortal."

"What will power give me?" I simply state trying to channel my inner Iroh and failing as no one can obtain that beautiful character's level of wisdom, "I just don't care about power, at least not anymore," I bury memories of only wanting to fight for the people I care about, "Sure I could try and obtain ultimate power and become the supreme overlord or some shite, but why? I'm alive and have people I care about, and that's enough for me,"

"Than why go on this journey of yours? Why learn to fight if

you desire no rule."

"As you said, I have the blood of a warrior, but I'm done living just for myself." I watch the tree fall before facing the stunning goddess, "What can I do for you, Lady Athena."

 **Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1**

 **Bruce POV**

"I couldn't ask for another…" I know this singing, I know this tone-deaf god awful singing voice, a bag may be covering his face, but I know who he is by being in the same room as him, the question is how did Morgan Ducard manage to capture my idiotic best friend without a scratch on him?

"There's a massive bounty for this one. I figured he would put up a better fight, but it was pathetically easy."

"Morgan, you fool." Henri glared at his son.

"Now, now don't be too harsh on the lad, I'm an excellent actor." Pyrrhos now stood at his full 6'6 height with no restraints holding him, his iconic stupid grin on his face, the one that screamed he was without a care in the world.

"No, you're not." I sigh at him, it's been years since I've seen him and yet he's still the same man, "You remember the time you had to stall our homeroom teacher as I hacked into the school system."

"Yeah, I was awe-inspiring." He grunts in disbelief.

"You proposed to her."

"Gasp, don't insult my grandeurs proposal." Did he actually say 'gasp'?

He gives me a nod, queuing me to strike Morgan as when he's in range, I kick the back of his legs, giving me momentum to disarm his trusty hunting knife, before bringing my knee to his jaw knocking him out.

I turn around in time to see Pyrrhos dropping an unconscious Henri, Pyrrhos isn't invincible but to fight him unprepared is a fool's endeavour.

"Hey Bruce, you wanna get a drink?"

"Never change Pyrrhos."

"Gasp and ruin perfection."

 **Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1Collection1**

 **A/N**

 **Even in the stump, I had a few ideas popping up, but I found I wanted to get on with the meat of the story i.e. Gotham, I may flesh these out with flashbacks, I don't know if I should do something like this again with brief plot points, what do you lot think?**


	7. Gotham Motherfucking City

**Pyrrhos' POV**

Gotham must make Hades seem like a paradise, maybe I should ask dad if that's actually the case.

Seven years away from the hellhole and honestly I can say honestly I missed this place, did I become a masochist during my journey?

I decided to head to mum's place first might as well get the beating I'm due out of the way.

Seeing as the door was unlocked, I walked into the apartment I called home for seventeen years, "Mum, I'm…"

"Pyrrhos!" I was tackled by the much smaller woman, "Why didn't you call me? You could've called me giving me a heads up. How have you been? Look at you you're so tall and muscular, you got you dads body… body type, I mean. Have you been eating well? Have you…"

"Love you too, mum." I give her a kiss on her forehead, "I'll tell you about the journey while we eat."

She gives me an amused laugh, "Always thinking with your stomach. Come on, my not so little warrior."

Mum and I sat at the kitchen countertop as I dug into the eggs, "So after learning from Sensei I-Ching, I headed towards Russia to learn how to handle firearms."

"Firearms? I figured you wouldn't want to learn how to use guns."

"It's better to have the skill and not use it than to need it and not have it."

"Wh… what? Stop saying crap to make you sound mature."

"Me? I am the mature one of us."

"Pfft, I an older."

"First of all, you're older than most buildings-"

"Steady." She warned.

"Age does not equate to wisdom or maturity." I give the lumbering man wave, "Hey, dad."

"How long have you been home?" He looked amused as he looked back and forth from mum and me.

"Half an hour." Mum spoke with her mouth full.

"And you two are already at it." We could tell he was really trying not to smile.

"It's good to see you lad." He clasps a hand on my shoulder, "Look at you, a man now."

"Please, he's a little shit." Mum chuckles but a few tears appeared in her eyes, the first time I've ever seen her tear up at all actually, "My little shit."

"Oh, gee thanks, mum." I give her a one-armed hug, nonetheless.

 **GothamMotherfuckingCityGothamMotherfuckingCityGothamMotherfuckingCity**

Dad teleported us to the junk-yard from all those years ago, he turned to face me and handed me a set of keys, "You own it."

What now? "What?"

"I brought this place for you,"

"You brought me a junk-yard. Not to sound ungrateful, but why?"

Dad had a smile on his face telling me he was expecting a question like that, though I'm giving him too much credit its an obvious question, "You need a base of operations." Bruce will have the Batcave, Superman will have the fortress of solitude, I have a junk-yard.

Dad rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers and a portal appeared to reveal modern age forge, "It's a clone of my personal forge back at Mount Olympus."

Damn wasn't expecting something like this, "Ooh lava pit, are we-"

"Yes we're fireproof, now focus," He didn't continue.

"You have nothing else to say, do you?"

"No." He shrugs his shoulders, my turn to roll my eyes.

"Why are you doing this dad? I figured you would fight me on this."

He raises his arm to wave me off, "What do you want me to say? Yeah I'm the overprotective parent, but you're grown man who has set his mind to this, I can't stop you, but I sure as Hades can help you."

"Thanks, Dad, for this," I wave all around us, "and for understanding."

"It's fine lad." He clears his throat, "I leave you to get acquainted with this place."

 **GothamMotherfuckingCityGothamMotherfuckingCityGothamMotherfuckingCity**

I approached an old brownstone, knocking on the door. I greet the man with a broad smile, "Alfred," I outstretch my hand, which he clasps.

"Master Pyrrhos? It's mighty fine to see you lad."

"How have you been?"

"I am well Master Pyrrhos," He ignores my glare at the title he refuses to stop calling me by, "How have been?"

"As well as I can be," We walk into Bruce's temporary home, "really I feel refreshed like I've found my purpose."

"That's great Master Pyrrhos." He suddenly gained a tentative look on his face, "Perhaps your sudden appearance is a blessing," He looked off to a portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne, "Master Wayne is back as you know…" He trailed off.

"Let me guess, he's stubborn; not listening to reason and refuses to allow Bruce Wayne the prince of Gotham to resurface to the public eye."

Alfred has a melancholy look on his face, "Even after all these years you still know Master Bruce better than anyone."

I give the man a chuckle, "I'm just his best friend, not his father."

"I am neither."

"Alfred." I place a hand his shoulder, "Whatever that prat said, ignore it, you raised him, you loved him, and you taught him the best you could, the only reason some of the life lessons didn't stick is that he's well he's Bruce. The hardest headed bastard that we know and… put up with." He knew what I was trying to say without saying, there's no need for either myself or Bruce to say the words.

"Thank you, Master Pyrrhos, for the words and well being there Bruce."

"Of course, anything for family."

"Master Bruce is luck-"

"I wasn't talking about just Bruce, Al."

"Noted…" I could see the real smile on his face, not the one that came with his service when he had to play the role of Bruce's butler in front of others, but the smile he reserved for Bruce.

"Bruce." There he sat in front a giant ass computer typing away, it finally settled in this is the start, the start of Batman, sure he hasn't donned the cape and cowl yet, but he's on his way, one more step, one more fall and the legend begins.

"Pry." He stands and clasps my forearm, "It's good to see you."

I arched an eyebrow, "We only saw each other a month ago."

He chuckles, "I know, but that was South America, this is home, this Gotham."

"Oh yeah, that's why I was mugged not two hours ago."

He rolls his eyes, "Please, nobody could've mugged you when you were twelve."

I flick his forehead, "Don't be a party pooper."

"What?"

"I'm trying not to swear so much."

"How's that going for you?"

"Fucking terrible." He gives me a throaty chuckle, "So what you working on?" I wave over to the computer.

"There's this gang, they call themselves the Red Hoods," A wave memory of a badass kid with a chip on his shoulder came forth, "they've been kidnapping, thefts, murder,"

"Etcetera."

"Fine," He grunts, "they're bad news."

"Speaking of kidnapping." He looks interested, "I heard a rumour that people have heard strange noises around the docks."

"Do I want to know how you came across this 'rumour.'" He air quoted the word rumour.

"I had a friendly chat with some guy with a red garbage can on his head, he told me some interesting tidbits."

"And by 'friendly chat' you mean-"

"We can do this all day, man, I interrogated him no lasting damages."

Bruce sighs, "You could've told me you knew about the Red Hoods." I shrugged my shoulders, "Though I supposed more reliable Intel is better than less."

"Should we go."

"Sure. Let me just get a mask ready, do you want one?"

"Mask?" Bruce walks over to a table with a various degree of multiple rubber mask, different races, hair colour, even some with more robust body types, not sure when he would use them but hey why not.

"I'm fine Bruce," I put on a pretty plain mask, I've been working on my battle gear I'll be donning as a vigilante, it's just doesn't feel right to wear it right now, not till Batman is a thing.

"Not subtle."

"I'll stick to the shadows."

 **GothamMotherfuckingCityGothamMotherfuckingCityGothamMotherfuckingCity**

 **Bruce's POV**

"Oh, we're going there. Yes, we are. We're kicking down that door right now." The Red Hood gang leader aimed his pistol at the truck.

I could see Pry's amber eyes narrow at the crane circling overhead, his eyes trailed down to the grappling gun in my bag of tech, "It's not going to work."

"I admit you've both put a good chase, that flip move into the cab, woo! That hocus pocus stuff you pulled. Stealing our truck…" He started to laugh, "And I don't know where you learned to drive, but kudos." Pry was glaring with legitimate hate in his eyes, "However you're at the end of the alley now. After all the trouble you've given us, we've got the cans tied on your tails."

"Because the city belongs to the Red Hood." Pry uttered mockingly.

"Because the city belongs to the Red Hood." Ha, he was spot on, how about that.

I revved the engines and took hold of the grappling gun Pry handed, "Sir… Sir, you can't be serious!"

"He is Penny." Pry tapped his comms called out Alfred's codename.

"The tensile strength of the grappling cannon cable is-"

"It will hold." I cut Alfred off.

"No, it won't." I was going to cut him off as well but he beat me to the punch, "I know you think they're underfed but-" I floor it, as we were mere two feet away from the edge I shoot the grapple catching it on the crane while simultaneously attaching it to the wall of the truck behind me.

I give Pry a sly smile as the truck swings through the air flying towards the ocean, he grunts as he slips out, I hit the trigger allowing the backdoors of the truck to explode feeding the kidnapped men to the sea.

I look back to the where we were, to see the gang leader slowly clapping.

"I fucking hate that guy." I couldn't help but agree with his sentiment.

 **GothamMotherfuckingCityGothamMotherfuckingCityGothamMotherfuckingCity**

 **Pyrrhos POV – Days Later.**

I know what's coming up, I remembered after Bruce and I failed to the prevent the Red Hood from gaining Falcone's arms in their blimp, I swear my life has gotten so odd that gangsters in the modern age storing weapons on a blimp is reasonable to me.

I'm making a few medications to B's grappling gun, trying to make it slicker, so he doesn't have to use it in both hands.

"Here try this."

Bruce held in one hand and stood before a brick wall he layered in his 'homebase'.

"Jake Napier." I stated, gods how I wish I were dealing Nicholson, Hades I would even take Surf King Joker, but it looks like we're going to have to deal with the Hamill version… He was the cartoon one right? And somehow the most violent one, or do I remember it wrong.

"It' could be an alias, nothing on record anywhere hell even the blood we got from the blimp has given us nothing."

"I surprised the Falcone's are taking action now." Alfred chimed in with Pre-Joker robbing the mob and now some the mobsters are part of the Red Hoods, it could lead to a war on the streets.

"It's like he's provoking them to prove he can. A bomb goes off at a school for the deaf, someone is shot for no reason walking in the park." Bruce shot the grappling gun, "There's no pattern expect to the make the city afraid of itself."

"It's chaos, plain and simple. It's like he wants to prove life has no meaning." I glared down at the ground, "He's a rabid dog."

"Now he has Wayne Industries weapons in his cache."

"Well, you could've put a stop to that." Bruce gives me a glare, "Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots."

His scowl deepens, even if he had infamous reputation right now my reaction would still be the same, I will always remember the snot-nosed brat with the muscle mass of a toothpick, his bat-glare is pretty much ineffective.

"He's not wrong master Bruce." This was the first time Alfred interacted with Bruce since I got here, he's was only speaking directly to me, "This war of yours is doomed." But even with a blank look on his face, we could pick up his disapproval.

"We're losing, it's not lost yet." He gritted, "We can still get him."

"And when you do, what then? Another will take his place." Gods how right you are, Alfred.

"Then, we will fight. The war may not be winnable, but it's mine." He sent his glare to Alfred now, "I'm getting tired of your scepticism."

"It's not your war I take issue with, can't you see that? I've fought wars less noble, believe me. It's how you're fighting it."

I might as well be invisible right now, these two were getting heated.

"What about it? Spit it out already."

"I just did, if only you'd stop and listen I take issue with-"

B cuts him off, "No. just say it, Alfred. For once in your life, don't be polite, just say it dammit."

"I take issue with your cowardice, sir."

"My cowardice nice." Bruce laughs before turning back to the mock brick wall, "I'm out there risking my life to take down a gang that's rotting this city from the inside out. The city my parents loved-"

"Yeah, they loved this city. I was eight years old, and even I knew of the good the Wayne's did for this city." Alfred gives me a relieved smile as I gave my gripe, "The Red Hoods are using Wayne Industries weapons, and here's Bruce Wayne hiding like a little bitch."

"And what are you doing Pyrrhos Herod?"

"I'm fighting."

"Any difference between you and I." He has a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm not as powerful as Bruce Wayne." The smile slid off his face, "All I am is a demi-god who can use magic, and is moderately smart." I point to him, "You. Your lifeblood and the Wayne name is the core of this fucking city, your a god-damn genius, and here you are hiding in this brownstone, bitching to the man who raised you."

I could see the rage festering in his eyes, a man like Bruce would never allow anyone to talk down to them like I was doing, he stepped forward with a fist raised, but before he could take a swing, Alfred slapped him across his face.

The pseudo father and son seemed taken back most of their anger washed away.

"I'm going to go back to the manor, sir. This all was a mistake, I wish you all the best."

I follow Alfred out of the 'homebase'.

"I'm sorry, Alfred."

"For what master Pyrrhos? You said what he needed to hear."

"To be bad for us, Bruce is the most stubborn person ever to exist."

"What will you do, Master Pyrrhos?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I will find more Red Hoods. Get them to talk."

"Please be careful."

I give him a smile, "You know I can't promise that."

"Of course not."

 **GothamMotherfuckingCityGothamMotherfuckingCityGothamMotherfuckingCity**

I hate myself, I legitimately hate myself. I have forgotten so much, and yet I knew this was coming.

I knew Bruce's uncle Philip would take his choice away and reveal to press and socialites of Gotham that its prodigal son has returned.

I remember Edward Enigma will reveal how deep the Red Hoods have their claws in Gotham, how much damage they are going to cause the city through Wayne Industries.

I remember the beating, the attempted murder, Pre-Joker and the Red Hoods give Bruce, how they bludgeon him with his collection of an ancient weapon, shot him, and left him for dead in burning brownstone.

And I have to let it happen.

Goddamn you, Bruce, you have to be the most stubborn person ever don't you? You're going to meet a godlike alien, and your first instinct is to fight him, you going to help band a team of superheroes and you're going to make plans to combat them all, and it takes you being almost on the cusp of death to realise you're going about this all wrong.

I walk into the burning brownstone with no hesitation, the flames licked my clothes, but the fireproof enchantment I placed on them proved invaluable.

I found Bruce bleeding profusely as he attempted to crawl to a secret exit leading away from his underground base.

"This is the… the part where you say… something witty..." He managed to wheeze out as he stopped his crawling when he noticed my form cover block the illumination of the flames.

All I could say, "I'm sorry."

"Fuck… I' am dead, aren't I?"

"Shut up, and try not to fall asleep." I scoped him up bridal style, "This never happened."

"Who knew you were so insecure?" He managed to string a full sentence with no pauses, looks like my healing magic was doing some good, which is a shock seeing how fire magic was my forte, and healing was more correlated to water magic.

"Who knew you have a sense of humour."

 **GothamMotherfuckingCityGothamMotherfuckingCityGothamMotherfuckingCity**

 **Bruce POV**

"Some of these wounds looked like they've healed on their own." Alfred started to Pry.

Which he just shrugged his shoulders, "I can heal cuts on the top layer of skin, but anything internal is bullshit, and broken bones are better off healing with time than my interference."

"Still, Master Pyrrhos. You saved his life."

Pry scoffed with a look of self-hate I've seen on his face before, "He would've crawled his way all the way here."

Well, it was my intent.

"Thank you. The both of you," I slowly raise up, "but you both didn't need to do this, I just wanted to be home. Neither of you had to do this." I pulled out the IV.

Alfred sat next to me, "You know when it happened. When your parents were shot, I remember being at the hospital for where they were taken afterwards. I remember speaking with the doctor, and he told me… he told me that even if they'd been shot in the hospital, in the cardiac ward, the severity of the wounds would have been lethal."

Alfred sighed as he faced me, "The thing is, I was on the battlefield Bruce, and I was good. There were times when I was sure… no, when everyone was sure that someone was done for and… and I was able to… what I'm trying to say is that we might disagree, we might fight. But no matter what, I'll always be here to patch you up. That much, I promise."

I place a hand on Alfred's shoulder before walking out the dining room, I hobbled towards my father's old study.

I opened up the small chest I valued above all of my other possessions, it contained photos of mother and father, their wedding bands, fathers watch and their other keepsakes.

I walk towards fathers bust, "Father. I'm failing. I thought I knew how to do this, but I'm lost… I've squandered what our family built, and I've fought my war foolishly."

His bust looked at me in disappointment, "If there is a way back, father. If there is… what is it? How do I do it? I can't wait any longer. There's no more time." A purple glow emitted from father's watch, "Show me."

A colony of bats swarmed in as the room became a cavern, 'What do you see down there, Bruce? What do you see?' I can hear fathers somehow.

'Your lifeblood and the Wayne name is the core of this fucking city.' Pry voice called out to me in a similar fashion.

The colony of bats flew through me, "Yes. I see." I hobbled towards the only chair in the study, my vision clears up, as the cavern and colony disappear, all but a single bat, laying on top of my father's bust, "Yes, father. I shall become a bat."

 **GothamMotherfuckingCityGothamMotherfuckingCityGothamMotherfuckingCity**

 **A/N**

 **I had to copy a fair bit from Zero Year part 1, but this chapter is more for Bruce than Pyrrhos.**

 **Long wait, rough days at work, blah, blah, blah.**

 **Night-Stryder; Collection 1? My bad, I tend to write these late at night, and when I'm near the end of the chapter the later it is, I rush it to just end it.**

 **Mary D. Black 2000; Yeah your right I can't think of an exact date when Dick's parents kick it, and he becomes Robin, that's a good idea to send him away with a mission thanks for that, I definitely consider it. With Jason, that was/is the plan. He doesn't need to become Robin in my story, but I do want him to be Red Hood, but that just might because he's my favourite bat fam member, I have an idea on how to lead him down that road. Tim's role is the only one to not really be affected.**

 **Righello Di'Tutti; Thank you, and noted and improved.**

 **JustAnotherFan217; Thank you, yeah I tend to lose focus in flashbacks I'll use them sparingly. Ideas are brilliant worth exploring, I'll be sure to consider them, I don't know how but I completely forgot about Kent Nelson when it came to magic.**

 **King gilgamesh; It's pretty simple, he's aimless, like me, and he's not a genius, he's smart, but he's not Brainiac or even Bruce levels of smart.**

 **Guest trollzor69; Thank you, folks.**


	8. Can't take a Joke(er)

**Pyrrhos POV- Months Later**

You know those awesome suit up montages, you know the one where the badass hero dons their gear for the first time, sparks and random lens flares appearing, yeah.

None of those montages ever included the hero hunched over a sewing machine.

Whatever I… am… done, "Booya." I fist-pumped before being so glad I'm the only one in my junk-yard forge, so no one saw that.

I placed a silver mask covering my whole face with the runes of fire and rebirth on it, I gaze at the mirror and pull up my hood, the robe/armour outfit came out better than expected, the red-orange robe is warm to the touch, the fixed right arm gauntlet was a cheaper replica of dad's gift, my left arm was exposed revealing my dark tanned skin, and the tails of my robes almost covered my enchanted combat boots. I almost looked like 'Magic Ironman' with a hood but without an arc reactor, was that a thing?

 **Can'tTakeAJokeCan'tTakeAJokeCan'tTakeAJoke**

I watch the goddamn Batman in all his glory tie up the small group of Red Hoods into the crooked shape of the Bat symbol on a billboard. Gods what a sight to see in real life.

Well time to burst his bubble. I summon fire in my left hand and shoot it up in the air above, a far more refined symbol hovered in the sky above, a fiery bird, a Phoenix.

I could see the muscles in his jaw tense… did Batman just give me the finger?

 **Can'tTakeAJokeCan'tTakeAJokeCan'tTakeAJoke**

"So your uncle Philip is a Red Hood?" I asked Bruce as he got into the system Wayne Industries used for their tech, he got it from his uncle though the older man had little hope that the system would do any good against the Red Hoods.

"Yes, when he tried to pull out, they branded him."

"Shit." I ran a hand through my hair as I walked around the bare bones bat-cave, as he's just starting out the cave has little to no flair. I want to see the giant T-Rex, and I want to know why it will be here.

"Watch your step, Alfred, the rungs are slippery." Alfred climbed down the entrance hole.

"So long as you don't install a fire pole, I'll manage, sir."

"The cave roof," Bruce points at a nondescript part of the cave, "over there. It's nearly at surface. With a little work, we'll create an entrance from inside the study."

Alfred didn't seem impressed as Bruce hoped, "A cave hole in the study. Lovely."

"Think about it, Alfred. All those bats will be crapping all over the manor."

"Yes, I suppose that will be Christmas morning for me." He replied in a dry manner before turning back to Bruce, "What have you found?"

"Here." Bruce allowed both of us to see the laptop screen, "The Red Hood gang has been raiding basically every Wayne depot in the city, there's hardly anything they haven't hit."

"Hardly?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes. And that's the thing, this facility here," Bruce pointed at the infamous Ace chemicals factory, "it's full of material you'd think the gang would want, but they haven't touched it."

"Why would they…" A look of horror appeared on Alfred's face. "Oh, no." Bruce stood up and walked away from his lacklustre computer set up, "But with access to…"

"A chemical bomb like this," I sigh and try to stave off thoughts of multiple Jokers running around, is that even possible? I the son of a god shouldn't question if the fates would screw with me like that, "It's not happening." I said more to myself than anyone else, "Let's stop these bastards."

"That's all very well and good, but I don't think Batman and Phoenix will be able to do this on their own."

Bruce gives us a small smile, "Yes, you're right, Alfred. I think this is a job for someone else."

Time to spoil the moment, "Who Superman?"

"Pyrrhos, shut up."

"Master Bruce," Alfred warned.

"What does he actually believe in that myth…" He trailed off at his own wording, "Shut up."

 **Can'tTakeAJokeCan'tTakeAJokeCan'tTakeAJoke**

I stood up on top of the ACE chemicals building out of view of the various news reporters, while B gave his declaration, not as Batman but Bruce Wayne, Gotham's favourite son back in the spotlight after his second supposedly death… wait a minute, was it his third death?

Bruce reveals to the news coverage about the Red Hoods plan to detonate the radioactive flesh-eating poison all around the city, shocking all of the reporters as well as Jim Gordon.

Queue the RPG's.

I watched the gang members load up their rocket launchers, I could stop them but much to my cringe I need them to draw attention away from Bruce now, but doesn't mean anyone is dying today.

I leapt down getting in between the news reporters and the Bruce, I slammed my hand down to the ground causing the very earth to raise up shielding the stunned folks from the shrapnel and fire.

"Wh...who are?"

Attractive blond, eyes widen, "You're him. Phoenix." She stated.

"Damn it. Where's Wayne?" I draw attention to the fact Bruce was no longer standing with us, good he managed to sneak into the building, "Batman is going to be pissed." Gods, I hope this doesn't draw the conclusion that I'm a sidekick.

"Freeze." Gordon points his firearm at me, but I point towards the on the look of the factory, the part where the gang members were loading the RPG's.

Gordon glares my way before aiming his firearm towards the outlook, allowing me to run towards it before leaping up.

"What the fuck!?" I spin kicked a guy right in the face, really the hardest part was holding myself back from killing him or causing brain damage. I arch my knees and punch the second guy in the stomach, causing him to hunch over, allowing me to tap him at the back of his head. The third and dumbest one of the small group pointed the RPG at me where I was standing no more than two meters away.

I summoned a fireball in the palm of my hand while literally glowering at him, "Don't try." He hesitantly lowers the destructive weapon, not trusting his cowardice; I rush forward and clock him in the head per my go to he was unconscious.

I spotted the buildings surrounding the area had suddenly lost their power, "Penny?" I tapped the comms in my mask.

"Yes, Phoenix, it twas I." Hey, at least Alfred was having fun.

I just walk towards the door leading to the interior of the factory, despite the fact the factory was pitch-black I didn't jump in surprise when Bruce's hushed voice spoke from out of nowhere, "What took you so long?"

"I had to lay it on thick to cover your dumb-ass." I heard the flutter of his cape in the air, "Are you sure the night-vision goggles the Red Trashcans are using," He rolled his eyes I just know it, "are seeing Bruce Wayne being saved by Batman."

"The goggles are Wayne-Tech, I know how to hack into them, allowing me to dictate what they see."

"Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, one question, though, how?"

The bastard smirked, "I'm Batman." Oh, he does not get to use that card on me.

"Why are you still smirking?" He just continued to do so, "You caused the city to blackout in the shape of the Bat symbol, didn't you?" He didn't confirm nor deny it, "You do realise only a couple of copters would probably notice the shape." He just ignores me.

"Come, Mr Wayne." Batman suddenly calls out as he jumps on top of a railing.

"Let's hope they saw Batman saving Wayne," I hushed beside him.

Once again, he ignored me, "Now." Bruce tapped the comms link notifying Alfred to switch the power back on.

"AAAGH!"

"My eyes!" The poor bastards with the night vision goggles on screamed in pain as the lights flooded back into the room.

"Ready." I nod and jump down, landing on top of a goon.

Batman glided down and kicked a goon on the chest, smacking him against a wall, "Holy crap, it's them."

"Take them down! Of all you! The trucks are almost loaded!" Red Hood 1 screamed out to his failing gang.

I ducked down and punched a knife-wielding goon in the stomach, before grabbing the knife out of the gasping thug's hand and throwing it at thug's hand causing said thug to drop the gun he was aiming at Batman.

We cleared out the ten men in no time, not really an accomplishment considering these men fought with no experience behind their movements.

"Hold it. I mean it, you don't move a damned muscle." A gang member pointed a simple enough pistol at Batman.

"Who's moving?" Bruce calmly stated.

"Everyone! I got them. Get up here and tear them apart."

The moment he turned his to call out for our slow murder, I closed the distance between him and me and chopped him in the neck.

"Base, how are we doing?"

'Not so well, sir. They're readying the trucks. I can't promise I'll control of the bay doors by the time-"

"I'm on it, Penny." I look over to Bruce and nod, I know he can deal with the larger group coming at us with no trouble, but I still waited for his confirmation, seeing him return the nod back, I use the railing to spring across the warehouse to the trucks were being loaded.

"I would say drop it, but who knows how volatile those canisters are." I see a few of the Red Hoods jump in fright.

A couple of Red Hoods who got into a decent fighter's stance rushed forward.

I step-backed and parried a jab to my face, allowing me to land a one-two combo.

The second man managed to land a punch in my chest, but all in all, I believe he was in more pain than I was.

"This is going to be a long day." I sighed out, the problem being an overtly skilled Demi-God/Amazonian no challenge. There was a reason why I love fighting the likes of Bruce, Sandra and many others some form of challenge. There are not many that can beat me in strength, at least not yet the JL is formed.

I ducked and punched and proceeded to knock out many of the Red Hoods running towards me, only to pause the one-sided beat down when I heard a gunshot clang against some sort of reinforced metal.

I see Red Hood 1 with a high calibre pistol as he glowered at another Red Hood, "I'm still going to kill you of course, but you are forgiven 347."

Number 1 shot the Red Hood through sides most likely piercing the man's lungs and heart.

"347… NO!" I heard Batman whisper and scream through my comms.

"Shit." Red Hood 347 is Bruce's uncle Philip, I forgot about him, I was so focused on stopping the dirty bomb.

I wish my absolute crappy healing magic could help, hell even cauterise the wounds wouldn't help with his organs already being damaged.

Batman rushed towards his uncle, as I moved towards where Red Hood 1 runs off to, only to stumble as a massive explosion went off. I glared at the mad cackle come from, knowing full well that Red Hood 1 set up charges just in case of something going wrong.

A fire quickly spread around the warehouse, I could will it away but then would mean the police and Gordon would have to confront us, causing us actually to fight back; instead I pulled a few of the unconscious thugs away from the fire dropping them the at the bottom of the stairs where Gordon was at the top.

Batman growled as he glided down next to me, "Deal with the bombs." He sprinted towards the door where Red Hood 1 disappeared to.

"They're getting away, Lieutenant."

"Hell with them, Ramirez! We have bigger fish to fry. Get everyone you can out of here." If there's one thing I'm glad is the same as the comics, it's the fact that James Gordon is a good man but a better cop.

I rushed towards the canisters and bay doors, "Penny open the doors."

 **Can'tTakeAJokeCan'tTakeAJokeCan'tTakeAJoke**

 **Batman POV**

I won't let him get away, he will not getaway. The whole place was coming down, at least Phoenix is dealing with the bombs, so that's a load off my shoulders.

"So long Bats." Red Hood 1 is at the bottom of a rope ladder connected to a helicopter. The helicopter flew away with Number 1 slowly climbing up, "Looks like we both lost this one. But better luck next, eh?"

I won't let him get away, damn it.

I could feel the ground beneath begin me to crumble, I grab my grappling hook and manage to attach it to Number 1 leg, "No. You Idiot! You'll-" We both feel back into the crumbling factory.

"Argh." I hissed in pain as I landed in an awkward angle on top of a set of safety platforms over a vat of acid, "Penny, Phoenix, are you there? I'm in bad shape-"

"HAAA!" Red Hood 1 slammed a blunt object in my back.

As he was about to stamp down at the back of my head, I rolled over and grabbed his outstretched foot, cracked it to the side.

Red Hood 1 stumbled back allowing me to get up, "Go on then… but… you can't win. Everything you stand for, this city-"

"Shut up." I close the distance between us and headbutt him, denting his helmet.

The fire was becoming too much of a problem, that the vat of acid underneath us exploded, making the platform we were on to split up.

I don't think even Phoenix could stem this fire now, I know he can control some fire to an extent, and he's fireproof, but I've never seen him get rid of this much fire.

I sigh and grip onto my platform and reach out, "Heh, it's you under there. Isn't it? The little Vigilante. It seems you both evolved."

I ignore his prattling, "The railing isn't going to hold." He doesn't acknowledge my arm, "Dammit. Give me your hand."

He scoffs, "That's no fun." He chuckles.

I growl in return, "Come on. Now. It's over."

"HA! Wouldn't you like to think so."

"No, you see it's only the beginning." The platform collapsed underneath him.

He was falling into a vat of acid, that was until Phoenix with actual flaming wings flapping behind him caught him.

"No, it's over before it even being." How did he even hear us? Was he just waiting for the perfect chance to swoop in?

He flew up with Red Hood 1 before returning to get me.

 **Can'tTakeAJokeCan'tTakeAJokeCan'tTakeAJoke**

 **A/N**

 **Shorter chapter than usual but hey I wanted to get this arc over with.**

 **Hey, I didn't kill the Joker or allow him to live, but that doesn't mean he won't appear.**

 **Mary 2000; Yeah he's kind of an arse at the beginning of Zero Year, I felt I had to let that be the same. I want to get to the Robin's soon as well, but I don't want to rush the story.**

 **Loke13; Thank you.**

 **David; I think the best time to introduce her would be when the JL form but it could be sooner. Thank you.**


End file.
